


The Fox and the Muse

by 630Kame (Kame630), Zyxell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demon!Aziraphale, M/M, Reverse Omens, angel!Crowley, historial referances, relationship throughout human history, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630Kame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxell/pseuds/Zyxell
Summary: In the Garden of Eden. a fox Demon stirkes up a deal with the Angel of the westen gate. And that was just the the start of their relationship through the years.A Reverse!Omens Au





	1. Eden

**Author's Note:**

> A roleplay-turned-fanfic. Vix (Demon!Aziraphale) played by Kame630, and Camael (Angel!Crowley) played by Zyxell
> 
> First chapter is a repost of a fic written for fictober (Using the ineffable husbands inktober prompt list) the only differance is Crowleys name has now changed to Camael

"Clever things humans."

The red headed figure startled by the sudden voice, his hand reaching for his weapon, only to remember that he no longer had it. "I'm sorry, what?" The Angel frowned, turning his attention to the being that had appeared next to him on the wall, sitting casually on the edge, with one leg dangling over.

He was a thick build, not so much muscle, as soft rolls of skin. He would look soft and friendly, if it weren't for those beady eyes dancing with so much mischief. His wings were jet black, but faded down to where the tips were a silvery off white colour. He looked up at the Angel with piercing blue eyes, smiling in a way that showed off his small fangs.

"I _ said _. Clever things, humans are. Didn't know they'd worked out the fire thing already." The blond figure, obviously a demon, nodded toward the sight of the two humans a little way off in the desert, the bright flame in Adams hand very visible.

"Uh, yeah. Very smart. Probably the forbidden knowledge helped with that. Your work I take it?" The Angel doubted there would be any more demons in such a paradise.

"Guilty as charged." The Demon purred, apparently very pleased with himself. Well, pride was a sin after all, and Demon seemed to thrive off of them. "You know, the more I look at the flame in Adams hands, the more it resembles a _ sword _."

"Uh… A sword? Where would the humans get a sword?" Camael half laughed, looking away a little too quickly, missing the way the Demon's lips ticked up into a smirk.

"Where indeed. And such a handsome blade too. Flaming and never going out."

"Well. You should probably be off. Before I'll have to smite you for your part in their downfall." The Angel tried to sound menacing, but the worry in his voice gave him away.

"You see, that's the thing. The Angel at the _ eastern _gate had this beautiful flaming sword. But you seem to be missing yours." There was a teasing tone, almost playful as he barely danced around the elephant on the wall.

"Just because you can't see it right now. Doesn't mean I don't have one." The Angel claimed, his golden eyes barely flicked over to the far too casual demon, still laying against the wall as if he belonged there.

"Oh, I think it does."

"Right. Just get on with it. Are you here to threaten me? Think I can't defend myself just because the humans have my sword? They clearly need all the help they can get, since _ you _ lead them astray." Camael was tired of these games, he just wanted the Demon to reveal his hand and leave him alone to worry about if he did the wrong thing or not by giving away his sword.

"Threaten you? My dear boy, I wouldn't dream of it. I was thinking more… a little deal." The Demon pulled himself up slowly, dusting off his dark tan and silver robes, stepping just close enough to the Angel that the other took a step back on reflex.

"Angel's don't make deals with _ Demons. _" The red head crossed his arms, his chin raising defiantly, the picture of 'holier than thou'.

"Hmmm. But then again, Angels don't give away their weapons either, do they. At least hear my offer, you can always refuse if you don't like my terms." His voice was velvet, sweet and _ tempting _ . When Camael didn't argue, and just raised an eyebrow, the Demon continued.

"As I was saying. It would be a shame if anyone found out about your sword. I bet Heaven wouldn't be too happy, and I'm sure hell would be _ thrilled _ to know that one of god's favoured is unarmed. I'd probably get a commendation for telling them, or a promotion."

Camael's arms dropped, worrying his lip as he glanced back at the sight of the humans, almost completely out of view now. He hadn't thought of that. He was so worried about getting into trouble with Heaven, that he hadn't thought of the consequences of hell knowing he didn't have his most powerful weapon.

"So… that's the deal then? You keep your mouth shut, in return for something from me?" The Angel didn't like this, not at all. He was already in trouble, and he was bound to be making it worse. But, maybe the Demon wouldn't want anything too big from him, and it would work out. "What do you want, Demon."

"Vix. I feel we're acquainted enough for names at this point..." He paused, expecting the Angel to introduce himself, but he didn't, making the Demon sigh again. "Kiss."

"What?" Camael's mind swirled, trying to work on what on earth this Demon, Vix, was talking about.

"That's my deal. I keep my lips sealed. And in return I get the privilege of kissing you." He spread his arms in front of him, like a dealer showing off his hand, his eyes dancing with something playful. "A simple thing really. Considering you benefit the most, but still, that's my offer."

"That's all you want? To kiss me? And in return, you never breathe a word about the sword?" This whole thing was bizarre, Camael felt like his head was spinning, trying to work out what he was missing, this deal was too strange. A kiss in exchange for secrecy, it sounded too simple, there must be a catch, but his reeling mind couldn't work out what.

"That's all I want. Not really a downside to it for you is there? But I'm in a good mood today, and you seem pretty interesting for an Angel. So. Do we have a deal?" He held out an open hand, well manicured nails sharpened to slight points, ready to seal the deal with a shake. "Oh. And I'd like you to promise that the deal stands. Just a bit of insurance, you understand."

Camael hesitated. An Angel's promise wasn't soul binding, but they were very rarely broken, only in exceptional circumstances. "And that's all?"

"Just, the allowance of being able to press my lips against you." Vix grinned, looking between the Angel and his outstretched hand.

Camael hesitated again, biting the side of his lip, but taking a deep breath for courage. "I promise to uphold the deal." He shook the other's hand and felt a little foolish, awkward now that it was done. "So, uh. You just kiss me, and then be on your way?"

"Maybe. Or I might stick around." This time, when he stepped closer, the Angel didn't step away, letting the Demon stand right in front of him, almost touching, before he leaned upwards for his kiss.

It was chaste, which surprised the red head, it only lasted a few moments before it broke and he blinked in surprise, that was all the Demon wanted?

But apparently that wasn't the case. Vix brought a hand up to wrap around the back of the Angels neck, to pull him down into a deeper, less innocent kiss.

Camael broke apart with wide eyes. "You said a kiss."

"No, I said the privilege of kissing you. The devil is in the detail, my dear. And I never said how many. Or even where." He demonstrated this point, by moving the kisses down the exposed neck, pushing the red curls aside. After a few moments longer, he stepped back, taking in the shocked look on the Angels face as he realised the trick. He'd just given the Demon a free pass to kiss him anytime he wanted.

"I.. but. You.." Camael's eyes were wide, wanting to argue, and recalling the exact wording they used in the deal, realising that the demon wasn't lying. "You tricked me."

"I _ am _ a Demon, my dear, it's rather part of the design." Vix grinned, but stepped back further. "Now. You taste absolutely _ divine _, dear boy. But I should be going. I look forward to meeting you in the future, angel. Now I've got a taste, I think I'll be coming back for more soon enough." He licked his lips, revealing those sharp fangs once more.

Camael could only stare as the man shaped being before him changed, morphing into a light tan and white fox, those same bright beady blue eyes looking up at him. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw the beast wink at him, before running playfully across the wall and jumping off, trotting casually off towards where the humans had disappeared.


	2. The Ark

Camael stood by in the crowd of onlookers. He watched as Noah's sons herded the animal in two by two. He had even helped find the male and female foxes earlier in the day, despite his aversion to the animals. It wasn't  _ their _ fault a demon had chosen to take their form. He let out a huff, upset that he had let his mind wander over to Vix.   


The ginger angel pushed a few perfect curls over his shoulder to keep the wind from blowing them into his face. He frowned a little, hearing the low threatening rumble of thunder and the storm to come.

Vix was naturally drawn to the large group of people, plenty of temptations and profit in a crowd, but he was curious as well. Such a large group of people, watching animals get herded into the giant boat that had been built outside of the village. He looked around for anyone that might be able to give him more information, a little trickery could loosen most people's tongue with the right words after all. It also helped that his clothes were a touch more elaborate than the comments folk, giving him an appearance of refinery that made people think he may have money or power, and want to get on his good side.   


But then he spotted someone who looked familiar, that long ginger hair was hardly common.

"Angel?" He inquired, coming up enough to tap him on the shoulder, the opposite side to the side he came to stand on. "Didn't expect to see you here, my dear. I take it you'd know what all this is about?" He nodded towards the boat.

Camael jumped, startled by a voice that was familiar, but he hadn't heard in a good while. "I certainly did not expect to see  _ you _ here." He looked over to the boat and nodded. "Yes, well the Almighty has become very disgruntled. She is going to drown the humans." He tried to stand confident, as if there was no question, of course God would drown the humans if they displeased her.

He toyed with the edge of his sleeve, against his better judgment, he glanced over to the demon next to him. "I probably shouldn't tell you all this, as you've already found a way to blackmail me once." Camael's fingers found each other and he wrung his hands together a little, thinking about the several heated kisses he had gotten. If he wasn't a good angel, he would most certainly be able to still imagine how warm the Demon's touch had been. Probably something to do with hellfire and brimstone coursing through him now.

"Drown them?!" The Demon blinked, face a mask of perfect shock, looking around at the humans all gathered around. "Isn't that a bit... extreme? Hardly seems like something  _ your _ lot would do. Where's the  _ mercy _ in that?" His shock turned to outrage, spotting a group of children playing and laughing not far from them. "Even the young ones? Surely they haven't done anything worth killing for!"

He took a breath, trying to force his outrage down for now. Focus on the other thing the Angel had said. "Oh come now, that was hardly blackmail. You didn't do so bad out of it, did you? A few kisses now and then and no harm done. Besides I'm not exactly a bad kisser now am I? Barely even counts as a  _ temptation _ really." He let out a deep breath, turning his attention back to the boat.

The angel nodded, he wasn't keen on the drowning at all. "To my understanding, she is treating human kind like the petulant children they are turning out to be. All thanks to you." His voice died on his tongue at the mention of the children. He was working up a reply when his thoughts were interrupted, the gall that this demon had.   


Bright golden eyes narrowed shooting a sharp glare at the demon. "First of all, it  _ is _ still a form of extortion. Lofting above the possibility of my demise at your hand in exchange- you have your way with me. Secondly, apparently the Almighty has something lovely planned after the great flood. A promise for all time that she wont go about drowning civilizations again. I believe they call it a rainbow?" He tried to sound as convinced as Gabriel had been when he told Camael about it.

"All thanks to  _ me _ ?" If Vix felt outraged before, it was nothing compared to this. "No. You do  _ not _ get to try and pin this on me Angel. You can't blame me for humanity's downfall, I've barely done anything to them! The come up with much worse things then anyone down below could even think up!" He was angry, but there was another emotion flirting with his tone, he was  _ hurt _ at the accusation. At the idea that so many innocents, and children were going to die, and the Angel before him was trying to put that weight on his shoulders, that blood on his hands.

"Oh Angel. 'Having my way with you' is something completely different." His tone was clipped still hurt and not looking over at the Angel beside him. When they started this conversation his eyes had been human looking, now the blue had expended almost completely, only a sliver of white showing around the pupil. "So, this 'rainbow'. That makes up for all the innocent blood being spilled? The souls lost?" His voice was almost a growl.

Camael was taken aback by the venom in Vix's voice. He had just assumed that he was using his demonic charm to lead the humans along this path. He was quiet while Vix continued to speak. The angel hated to admit it but the blond next to him had a point. He let out a heavy sigh, folding his arms in front of himself.   


"Supposedly. But-" He stopped himself before he said something else that he would regret. "I apologize for assuming you were behind humanity's actions. I thought... Well it doesn't really matter now does it?" Camael had been coached about making sure to keep his thoughts to himself. Because Angels who didn't fall did not question the almighty and her plans no matter how rash they seemed to be.

"No. Of course. Why wouldn't the  _ Demon _ be happy, to see so many innocents killed." His voice was bitter and dripping with sarcasm. Vix knew that he should probably feel that way. Hell would no doubt be thrilled at the news, humanity failing so spectacularly, but it didn't sit right with him at all. Despite his job, and how much he enjoyed messing with the humans, he did like humanity, they were interesting, and he'd rather be here than back in hell.

His arms had crossed in irritation, but he looked up in concern as the sky rumbled in the first sign of the storm, glancing back at the humans gathered. "I'm disappointed that you seem to think this is okay. The humans cast from the garden was one thing, but  _ this _ ."

"I don't think- eep!" Camael caught himself, biting his tongue before he uttered something that could cause great repercussions if heaven had heard. Luckily it seemed as if his thoughts were at least his own. Otherwise he might have been smited long ago. "I am an angel. She did not create me to think for myself. That's why she created the humans, and you see what happens when she is disappointed. So no. I guess I don't think, at all.."   


Camael wasn't sure what about this demon seemed to rile him up so much. He was able to get under his skin and sway his way of thinking so easily. But- these were still Camael's own thoughts, he couldn't blame this or anything else on Vix. It wasn't fair, even if he was a demon. A shiver went up his spine as he felt the air pressure changing with the coming storm. "You should seek shelter somewhere soon. She is planning to flood above the highest mountain." His whole demeanor fell as he mentioned it and looked towards the children who were being led off by their parents away from the Ark.   


The first few raindrops began to fall. He shifted closer to the demon unfurling his wings so that Vix would be sheltered. He let himself be coated in the beginning sprinkle to hide any tears that might be falling. He could not say aloud his thoughts that would make him fall, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling them.

"Heaven only cares for results, they don't care when their Angels  _ think _ , as long as they keep in line. Adam and Eve could have been destroyed for thinking for themselves. Instead they were allowed to flourish outside of the garden... And then the lord pulls this shit." Vix sighed, still irritated but now distracted by the very real threat of the flood already beginning. His eyes following the Angels to the children.

He was surprised when the rain seemed to suddenly stop above him, looking back to see the Angel had unfurled his wings and was using one to shelter him? He gave him a curious look. Why, after accusing him, and trying trying to put blood on his hands, would he be offering him any form of kindness. "You are a very curious thing, aren't you."   


"Well. If it is God's will that everyone die..." And he was meant to thwart God's will after all, it was a Demon's job, Vix decided, forming a little plan already. That ark was huge, there was bound to be storage areas where he could hide the dozen or so children from this village.

Camael stayed quiet letting Vix be angry, he had every right to be upset. At least one of them was able to be upset about the situation. The cool rain should have felt good after the heat of the day, but it felt just as sick as the first rain had. The day he had cast the humans out from his protection.

The angel looked over at the demon now under his protection, what little he could give. "What are you planning Vix? Should I trust that you are doing the wrong thing.."  _ For the right reason. _ He couldn't bring himself to say it, not yet. But the blond demon was right. He was at least allowed to think it. Maybe, Gabriel hadn't been right about everything. Maybe the Archangels didnt know everything about Her plans.

Vix was deep in thought, making plans, his eyes scanning the crowds before flicking back to the ark. Calculating all the moves he would have to make, the people he needed to trick and talk to, the little demonic miracles he could pull off.

"Like I would tell an  _ Angel _ my plans. I am  _ always _ doing the wrong thing, my dear." It was the first time he'd called Camael 'my dear', since he first approached him about the ark, not noticing the little almost endearment slipping out while he wasn't thinking.

"If you don't know my plans, then you won't be able to stop me." He locked his piercing blue eyes with the soft angelic gold, a firmness in that statement that was undeniable.  _ Don't stop me _ . He was giving the Angel an out, plausible deniability for letting him do the  _ right thing _ , and paint it under the picture of demonic intervention. The Angel wouldn't be lying when he said he didn't know the Demon's plan, if it ever was found out.

Camael was about to protest when he was interrupted by the how decisive Vix was. He smiled softly staring at those determined, and piercing blue eyes. "Well, I guess there is nothing I can do if you refuse to tell me. It's out of my hands."   


The rain had started to plaster his curls against his face and neck down his back. The angel cleared his throat a little and stood up a little taller again, but never moving his wing keeping the demon covered. "I guess I best be off then. Will I be so lucky as to escape your visit without a kiss?" He wasn't sure what had compelled him to mention the agreement again. He should still be upset about being tricked into it, but he couldn't feel any frustration at the demon in this moment.

There was a bit of relief when the Angel basically confirmed that he wasn't going to try and stop him. The rain was getting heavier by the second, and the Demon would need to act fast before he lost his chance. He was about to make a move on when he heard the question, and raised an eyebrow. "You ask as if you actually want a kiss." There was amusement in his voice, surprised, he'd assumed the Angel would try to forget and not bring it up again. It seemed like he really had given him a good deal, both outcomes seem favourable to the Angel.

His eyes flicked from the ark, to the sky's that had opened up with heavy rain. "Forgive me for not being in the mood." However, he also looked up at the wing sheltering him from the storm, and found he wasn't quite as angry with the other as before. He stepped forwards to kiss the Angel, just a quick one on the cheek. "Do not concern yourself with my business my dear." His words were calculated, but the softer voice, coupled with that he gentle kiss, felt more like a 'thank you'.

And just like that, he stepped out from under the safety of the beautiful white and gold flecked wing, and hurriedly off into the crowd. He needed to get things done quickly, and there wasn't any time to lose. Even if part of him did want to stay sheltered and close to the curious Angel.

Camael refused to answer, he most certainly didn't want a kiss. He just- felt like he owed it to Vix after everything. He had accused the demon, he was wrong,  _ wrong _ . Even now Vix was going out of his way to do something that Camael had no ability to do, but so desperately wanted. Yes, it was most definitely a sense of honor that forced him to ask the question, and not a desire.

There it was, the pet name and a kiss. The way that they were presented to him now was less teasing and almost respectful. Something he had not expected.   


The Angel of the Western gate watched as a wily fox demon moved through the crowd like he was born to do it. With a minor miracle, he was gone. Far away from Mesopotamia and the coming floods, far enough away to keep out of Vix's way so that he could do his 'evil deeds'.


	3. The Tower of Babel

Vix stood at the base of the tower, looking up at it, towering up towards the sky. Did they honestly think they could build a tower to god Herself? Amusing as that was, he hadn't expected the lord to develop a sense of humour, and punish them with multiple languages instead of going all smitey again.

He was chatting away to someone in one of the languages, they were all so new that it was easy to pick up just enough to scrape by a conversation. Currently he was deliberately translating between two men as badly as possible, telling the one to do the exact opposite the other was saying, just to watch what would happen.

There was some shouting coming from the distance, a familiar voice  _ correcting _ Vix's translations from behind. Furious footsteps made their way closer, and Camael appeared at his side. The ginger angel told the men to move on to a different project and he grabbed hold of the demon's arm pulling him away. 

"What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to start wars up again?!" The angel stopped when they were a far enough distance away from any of the english speaking humans. "Vix this is how wars get started! Miscommunication, frustration, and power hanging in the balance. This is how innocent lives get thrown away, you can't just go around spreading misinformation so easily!!" He was proper upset, and after everything he had done to help get the humans focused back on culture and spreading love through art and architecture. He wasn't soley upset at Vix, but it was easier to be mad at a demon than the silly humans who couldn't see past their own lifetimes.

"Nice to see you too, Angel." Vix said sarcastically. "I've been fine, how about you?" Pointing out how rude it was, dragging him away from a bit of fun to berate him, and not even so much as a hello to an old acquaintance. It had been awhile since they'd crossed each other's paths after all.

"It would have hardly come to a  _ war _ . Dear boy, what kind of Demon do you take me for?" He sighed, rolling his eyes at the Angel’s over reaction to his bit of mischief. If anything he was giving the Demon far more demonic credit for his work. 

"A  _ fight _ ? Now that would most definitely have broken out. You see, the man in the green coat would have realised the mistake, and gone to confront the other. Which would mean he'd realise the other man was sleeping with his wife. It would have been an  _ awful _ scandal. But maybe It would have made an honest man out of him when he miraculously escaped alive." He examined his nails, each one sharpened to a small point, as if he was just explaining the current weather, and not some big scandal he was going to expose. Of course, he had some motives to this, he wasn't doing this  _ just _ for the fun of it.

Camael was livid at how blase the demon in front of him was being about this. The humans had just been wracked with confusion and an inability to communicate easily. Granted it was for their own good for trying something as stupid as trying to climb up to heaven. Who in their right mind would  _ want _ to go to heaven. 

"Revenge is one of their eight triggers for war! And after all that talk at the Ark. For shame Vix! I should have known you didn't mean any of that. You were just trying to get me to doubt heaven, and I let you into my head again." Camael couldn't believe how easily he felt tricked again. He should have known better after their first meeting. "Why would  _ you _ actually want what's best for humanity. I bet you took those children for more of your nefarious plans. I should never have trusted you." His words were sharp, and he felt stupid for trusting Vix with so many impressionable children.

Vix narrowed his eyes, anger flooding him once again at the Angels accusations. "Shut up." Without warning, he grabbed the Angel, claws threatening just slightly at the nape of his neck, as he pulled the other into a violent kiss purely to stop him talking. It was aggressive, with too much teeth, and when be broke them apart, he growled low. "And  _ listen _ ." If the Angel wanted him to be the bad guy, then he was using their little deal to keep him quiet, stepping back and putting enough distance between him to  _ talk _ . 

"You seem convinced there's going to be a war. I can assure you,  _ my _ actions are not what would cause one. But once again. Why  _ not _ try to put all the guilt on a  _ Demon _ , let me take the blame for every blessed thing that happens to humanity." Just like at the ark, trying to put blood on his hands that didn't belong there, shove all humanity's problems onto him, because who cares if you can blame a  _ Demon _ .

"I know my craft, Angel,  _ and _ the humans. I understand where my actions will lead." This was a domestic dispute, he was just helping things along. It would most likely happened anyway, this was he could manipulate it, control it and spin it to an advantage. "The next guy in line for the work is a much better craftsman, they would have benefited from his work."

"You really  _ shouldn't _ trust me. I am a Demon. But even so, that's rather  _ holier-than-thou _ coming from  _ you _ . At the ark you were content to sit and watch innocent children  _ drown _ ." His rage from back then had never fully calmed, the way the lord had just set out to destroy even innocent lives to make a point. 

" _ I _ was the one who managed to get over a dozen children, and a couple of pregnant women stowed away to escape. They lived out their lives in peace by the way, no demonic influences on them." He was growing low in his throat, his sharp canines showing as he spat out the words. The pupils of his eyes had expanded, looking less human in his anger.

Cameal made a shocked squeak as he was forced into a bruising kiss. It was nothing like any of the others he had experienced, with pure aggression making it bitter. When he was pushed away he instinctively brought a hand up to his lips as his eyes narrowed. He would let the demon say his peace in an attempt to just avoid another kiss like that.

"I  _ AM _ holier-than-thou. That's the point isn't it?! You're so stupid. How can someone so clever be so, so stupid?! You think helping the humans build their tower to the heavens is a good idea?" He threw his arms up in exasperation. The humans were lucky enough that the Almighty seemed to be calming down with her spiteful ways, but it could not be guaranteed if this tower continued to gain.

"Right, yes very well done, amazing job there Vix. You managed to save a few humans and their descendants, just to lead them to her wrath  _ again _ . I'm not sure that there will be war, but that was why she drowned them all in the FIRST PLACE!" His throat felt tight as he let out everything he had at the demon. A sly, cunning creature he was, but still so stupid where it mattered. He took another step back away.

"You can't even be bothered to use my name, like any other decent being." Though it was a bit petty, it really did bother Camael.

"Oh, so now I'm  _ clever _ ." Vix muttered bitterly, sarcasm evident. "No, I don't. I think this whole this is rather stupid, but in the long term it hardly matters. They actually think they can tower to god and that She would let them, or speak to them? You forget  _ Angel _ , of the two of us,  _ I'm _ the one who's felt  _ Her _ wrath first hand." He growled, aggressively pointing to his own chest, referring to his own fall from grace. He'd been an Angel once, and he was cast out, he understood humanity and their punishments more than any of Her Angels ever could.

"You'd rather they have drowned? You didn't even stay to watch, did you? See the village get consumed, hear the screams as people were taken mercilessly by the floods. Do  _ not _ , talk to me about the flood as if every life saved wasn't worth it." He was snarling, angry and offended, outraged at the things that were being said to him.

"As for your name. Perhaps I would use it if you ever bothered to  _ tell me _ !"

Camael turned to face Vix and was about to make another point, but his mind was interrupted staring at the demon. His mouth gaped as his mind searched for when he told the other his name. "No! I- When we. I.. Hng.. but.." He kept rolling their encounters around in his mind and was flabbergasted to realize he  _ hadn't _ given the demon his name. 

"Camael, Principality of Earth. Previously Archangel of Strength." He folded his arms over his chest and looked back at the giant foreboding tower in the distance. He had been wrong again. Twice now his accusations, the things that Gabriel and Micheal had told him, appeared very blatantly not true. "It doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that you are a demon and I am an angel. It doesnt change the fact that you specifically go out of your way to lie to me, and antagonize me." 

He picked at the sleeve of his clothing, feeling shaken to his core once his brain finally caught up with the conversation and everything presented to him. "What am I supposed to do? Just believe you? That you aren't everything the Archangels tell me you are supposed to be? Am I supposed to really believe they left me here to be rid of me?" He bit the inside of his cheek. That was letting on too much. "You said not to trust you. How do I know everything you've said isn't just another trick to undermine God's plan?" He was still angry, but all the fire behind it had left. Now Camael stood bitterly trying to hold his small world together.

" _ Nice to meet you Cameal _ ." Vix snorted, apparently still to irritated to not be sarcastic about it. He was  _ previously _ an Archangel? Now that  _ was _ interesting, not many of them got demoted as far as he knew, and to a principality. No wonder this Angel came across so arrogant and self righteous. Archangels always did think they were better than everyone else.

"Now, how many times have I outright lied to you in your opinion?" He twisted the truth, cleverly used his words in a way they would be interpolated in a different way, but outright lies, there was no skill or finesse to that. "So far, it's  _ you _ that have gone out of the way to antagonise  _ me _ . Have I made any accusations? Falsely accused you?" His voice was bitter again, looking away from the Angel to see the humans trying to communicate in the many different languages they had been cursed with.

"Here's a novel idea  _ Camael _ . Why don't you actually think for yourself for once? Heaven only cares for results, not for your opinions. If they truly wanted rid of you, then you'd have fallen like the rest of us."

Camael let out a cold laugh. "Is that how you fell? Being a rebel? Thinking for yourself, and then doing something about it?" Maybe he was needling for answers, maybe it wasn't fair but the angel had always been inquisitive. It was his nature, asking one too many questions here or there. Vix was getting under his skin anyway.

"That is a  _ very _ personal question Angel." Vix's voice was dark, his eyes narrowed, before glancing away to the floor, debating on answering it at all. It was none of the Angel’s business why he fell, only that the Almighty had cast him aside. 

" _ Thinking _ for yourself doesn't make you fall..." Vix was purposefully not looking at Camael when he spoke. "But blatantly refusing the will of the  _ Lord _ is not something an Angel can get away with. Only, no one really knows the  _ Lord's _ will, do they? Archangels can only guess. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how little She actually speaks to anyone."

Camael was confused by the blond demon's response. How could you blatantly refuse Her will, if no one knew what Her will was. He looked over and saw how much Vix was avoiding him. No matter how confusing or vague his answer was, Camael knew it was an honest answer.

"I'm sorry for asking. It was an erroneous question. I am sorry for making accusations, and assumptions based solely on word of mouth." He was not seeking forgiveness, as he knew first hand that the words both has shared were still raw and new. But he wanted to make things right with this demon that held his fate in his hands.

"Not many Demon's like talking about their fall." Vix agreed, it was a very invasive questions to be asked, and yet, for some reason he had tried to oblige the Angel. "It's not the first time you've made assumptions and accusations based on what I am. And I very much doubt it will be the last." 

"You seem to have a very low opinion of me, my dear." He sighed, sounding less angry after the apologies, but still annoyed. At least he finally looked over at Camael this time. He didn't feel that he'd done enough to earn that low opinion, he'd been a lot more fair than any other Demon would have been. Especially considering he could have asked for a lot worse than the occasional kiss in exchange for keeping quiet. Honestly, he probably wouldn't tell anyway, but the Angel didn't need to know that.

"I can not promise anything other than my attempt to formulate my own opinions from now on." He let out a little sigh carding his fingers through the bottom part of his hair. He looked down at his bright red locks and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that as well Vix. It's quite an unfair opinion to have of you. Realistically, if you were as bad as the other Archangels say you should be. Im sure I wouldn't have made it out of Eden without my sword as easily." Camael glanced over, his eyes locking with the demon's momentarily. "I do apologize for being so rash."

"You're an Angel, and I'm a Demon. We're on opposite sides. But I think you should judge a person on  _ who _ they are, not where they come from." Vix didn't look away, keeping his eyes locked meaningfully with Camael. "And you are very interesting as a person, not just an Angel."

"Had it been any other Demon, I'm sure you would have to suffer more than the occasional kiss." He agreed with a laugh. The kiss thing had been a spur of the moment decision, as were most of his deals when he didn't have a set agenda, but he's sure it will pay off in the long run.

"By the way. Breaking up that little domestic earlier most likely lost me one of my deals."

"Oh.. oh thank you. Yes, that does seem a reasonable way to evaluate people, but also most things in this new world hmm?" He flashed a nervous smile at Vix. He was doing his best to make up for the blind fury he had exerted earlier. It seemed only fair to give the demon a chance, if it was going to be the two of them stuck on one tiny planet for who knows how long it would be fair to say they would see a good bit of each other.

"Yes, I'm sure had it been any other demon they would have never thought to kiss me. I get the feeling your not a particularly violent being are you?" He was still wary of Vix because he had no way of knowing just how powerful of a demon he was really dealing with. Camael had not only lost his weapon, but also a fair bit of power when he was demoted from Archangel.

Camael blinked and looked between the demon and the small cluster of humans that had begun arguing of their own accord. "Right- well I was just doing my job... Quelling demonic influences and all.. what would you have me do about it?" He began to wring his hands together. He hoped he wasn't going to get tricked into another deal, or worse yet, guilted into one.

"I can be violent when the need calls for it. But no, it is not a go to reaction for me. I'd rather settle things with words than with teeth and claws." He confirmed. Maybe that was another reason he'd wanted to be stationed on earth, he never did like the way hell dealt with things, some demons were more animal then half the creatures here on earth.

"No, that  _ is _ your job, thwarting evil. Though I must say, the deal you stopped was hardly evil at its core. Exposing adultery I'd have expected you to appreciate at least." Wasn't that the kind of self righteous thing heaven liked? Keeping people honest?

"Though I will admit, the deal was  _ mostly _ selfish on my part. The man who would have taken over construction had a deal with me, you see. He offered me free use of his wife's craft as a seamstress, if I got him the job. Clothes are  _ so _ much better when hand crafted, and not miracled into existence, don't you agree?"

Camael rolled his eyes at the idea that he should be thankful that the demon would cause the humans to bicker for something he could get so easily. "Now that seems a bit contradictory. You go through such efforts to prove that you aren't  _ that _ bad only to prove that you still have ulterior motives." He couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of the demon preferring something made by humans than his own miracles.

"I'm not sure I've ever had the pleasure to enjoy hand crafted clothing. But  _ really _ if your so set on the idea of something hand crafted for you, you could always miracle currency, yes?" This was a much more amicable conversation than any they had experienced prior. It was almost, nice, to have someone to talk to that didn't require paperwork and a run around. While the humans were very good conversationalists, he could not open up to about any of the intricacies of being an angel like he could with Vix.

"Wouldn't be very Demonic of me if I  _ didn't _ have ulterior motives now would it?" Vix chuckled, more amused by the Angels confusion on how he worked. He was capable of being quite evil if the mood struck him, but a lot of his antics were for the sake of causing a bit of mischief and benefiting from the chaos.

"Hmmm, I do usually do that." He agreed about miricaling money. "My dwellings were paid for that way. As well as the meals and drink I've become quite partial to. But my way is much more  _ fun _ ." He smirked, seeing that the Angel still didn't understand. 

"Sometimes the journey is more fun than the destination, my dear. But since you put a stop to that deal, I probably will be commissioning that man's wife for something expensive anyway, even out the currency he lost by not getting the job." It was unnecessary for him to make it up to them for failing his deal, but he wanted the fine tailoring he was promised, he just had to actually pay for it now.

"You what??" Camael was completely taken aback by the demon's comment. He blinked a little, and gaped at him. "You- You eat? Why? We don't need to? What does that feel like? Where does it go?" The angel started to take a step closer to Vix, he caught himself and made sure it was a small step. The demon had piqued that pesky curiosity that got him in so much trouble previously.

"Sorry, if that's too personal." He looked away guilty. He had already pushed the demon too far once, he didn't want to risk pissing off Vix again. He was sure that the other would only have so much patience, seeing as Heaven had almost none for questions.

Vix couldn't help laughing at Camael's little outburst, so shocked and curious by something so simple as indulging in a couple of human delights. "That's hardly a personal question. Besides, how are you ever going to get answers, if you don't ask questions?" He liked questions, they were a sign of intelligence and a curious mind. "It doesn't  _ go _ anywhere, we don't need to deal with the mechanics if we don't want to, it just, miraculously disappears afterwards."

"You're right, we don't  _ need _ to, not like they do, but that's what makes it all the better. I partake, simply because I enjoy it." He explained with a smile. Nothing complicated, no strings or ulterior motives, he just  _ enjoyed _ eating and drinking. "They're getting rather clever with preparation these days, everything has a different texture and flavour to it."

Camael flushed a little, being laughed at so brazenly well it certainly wasn't the reaction he had been expecting. "Well I guess that's a good point.. I will have to give it a try sometime. I never thought to try consuming any of their creations." He hummed in thought and looked over at the tower again. Some of the humans had begun to leave the site as they were all too confused to continue for the day. "They really are very interesting, aren't they?"

"You'll have to let me tempt you at some point, my dear." Vix teased, his voice light and almost playful, knowing that it wouldn't be an actual demonic temptation, just an offer to help the curious Angel try something new. 

"They really are." The Demons voice was flirting with fondness as they looked over the humans, though of course, as a Demon that shouldn't be allowed. Even if there was some truth to it. "Interesting enough for both sides to send  _ us _ to keep an eye on them. And now they'll have to get more creative to learn to work together." Several languages they now had to learn to get along, and move past their new limitations. "Adaptive little things they are, though. She's only slowed them down, not put a stop to them."

"We will see you sly fox." Camael's tone matched that of Vix's. The idea of going out to eat food with the demon sounded better the more he thought about it, but he didn't want to let on that he might be interested yet.

"I don't think they sent me here because they are  _ actually _ interested in the humans. Granted I don't think anyone up there thought I could mess up as badly as to miss a demon sneaking into Eden and tempting them to the fruit of knowledge." Camael was more thinking out loud. He nodded a little as his hands came to fidgeting with the ends of one of his perfect curls again. 

"I do think that was by design, because everytime she pushes them they just come back again." Camael smiled fondly, thinking of the humans. "I have to wonder if the Archangels and the Almighty have slightly different agendas." He swallowed hard thinking that thought should have died in his mind. The sun was moving steadily along, he was surprised how long he had spent with Vix. Their previous encounters had been brief to say the least.

"For what it's worth, my side couldn't give a shit about them. They just want to cause trouble and see how far they can be corrupted. They don't realise they're capable of more evil than hell, and more good than heaven, all on their own." Vix was very sure of this, humans had true freedom, and imagination, they were so much more creative when it came to causing pain or pleasure.

"So, what your saying, my dear, is that I did the 'right' thing by tempting them? A Demon could get in an awful lot of  _ trouble _ doing the right thing." He commented, even though he didn't seem as worried about that as he probably should be. "As I said before. I don't believe anyone truly knows what the almighty's got planned. It's all... ineffable."

It was getting late, he should probably retreat back to his dwelling soon, but he was enjoying the company for now. The Angel understood more than any humans ever could, he liked their conversations, even if they did usually start out rather aggressive on the Angels side.

"Ineffable? Really, I think I quite like that actually." Camael turned to look at Vix now that most of the humans were making their way home. The setting sun starting to light the pair of them in hues of yellow and orange. "You know, orange really suits you." It was out in the space between them before he could think better of mentioning it. 

"Right! Yes good, good talk. You're a very interesting acquaintance to have but I must be going. It's getting late- miracles to perform and such. I'm sure I'll be seeing you." Camael began backing away and he turned on his heel with a wave of his hand. He had gone and gotten himself flustered over something so simple. This was  _ not _ how his conversations with Vix were supposed to go. The angel had much thinking to do on what he was  _ supposed _ to be doing along with what he wanted. Everything was much more confusing here on Earth.

"You think?" Vix was surprised at the sudden compliment. So far the Angel had little nice things to say about him, even if their conversation  _ had _ turned more casual. Maybe he could incorporate more orange into his clothing, if it apparently suited him.

He raised an eyebrow at Camael suddenly trying to back away quickly, was he really so flustered from paying a single compliment? "You're a very interesting acquaintance yourself. If you have to leave then I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. But, I think a goodbye kiss is appropriate right now." He smirked, seeing the Angel turning away from him, not able to resist the temptation for another kiss. He wouldn't want Camael to feel he wasn't going to make good on his deal after all.

Camael froze at the mention of their deal again. He let out a groan and turned back to the Demon again. "You're a right bastard aren't you?" His face was pulled into a scowl but the lightest pink dusting on his cheeks betrayed his imposing demeanor. He stepped closer to Vix looking at him in anticipation. "Well get one with it!"

"That I am." Vix chuckled, bringing a hand up to cradle the back of the Angels head and pull him down into a kiss, soft at first, before deepening it a little more. He held it just long enough to see if Camael would kiss back or not, before pulling away and stepping back to allow the other to leave. "Goodbye my dear. I'm sure we will cross paths again soon enough."

Camael tensed initially, the motion was similar to the all too aggressive kiss earlier. This one was softer though, not as bruising, and not as possessive. He relaxed and found himself leaning into it just the slightest bit before Vix pulled them apart. Camael stared into bright blue eyes, that lit up in the sunset and he cleared his throat. 

"Sounds.. err. Fine." He settled on fine, it wasn't good or bad. It was as neutral as he could force himself to be. He had much to think about, so he decided to save himself the embarrassment of trying to walk away. He miracled himself away, back to his humble home he had made for himself. His head reeling with everything that had happened today.

Vix smiled to himself as the Angel disappeared next to him, making his way to the little house he'd bought while he was in the area. He hoped they would see each other again soon, Camael was a very interesting being, he was looking forward to learning more about the curious little Angel.

  
  



	4. Crucifixion - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter that got too long and I had to split. Also, going to be trying to upload new chapters at the end of each week, probaly around Friday

Camael stood in white robes watching the crucifixion. He winced at the horrible sound of the nail being driven through the young man's flesh. He looked over the crowd and heard the young man praying, and begging God for mercy for those doing this to him. His eyes cast down to the human again, just in time for there to be another nasty crunch as the nail was driven through his hand.

"Come to make sure he suffers have you." Vix's voice came from behind the Angel, sounding far from kind or friendly. "I bet your side is loving this aren't they?" He accused, coming to stand beside Camael, the irises of his eyes expanded resembling his animal form, arms folded over his chest. His gaze never wavering from the sight before him. "Send Her own son down to give them hope, and then destroy him once he's outlived his purpose."

"What?" Camael looked around him seeing the demon looking particularly upset beside him. "No I would never relish in someone's torture. Not any human, and not like this." He was feeling a little offended by the accusation that he had anything to do with this. 

"You should know better than anyone that I don't get consulted on anything like this. I didn't even know he was actually Her son until I found out he was set to be executed in such a gruesome fashion." He grimaced at the wails of the three men as their crosses were hoisted into the air. "How do you know about him?"

"Talk of the son of God born on earth? Wasn't exactly easy to miss it. I came to see if the rumours were true. And then stayed once I realised they were." Vix's voice lost a bit of the venom, hearing the other apparently not having anything to do with this barbaric waste of a good life. "She sent her own son down as one of them. And this is what She allowed to happen to him." He shook his head, not understanding what Her aim with this was, because there  _ must _ be a meaning, some way humanity would benefit from this. He just couldn't see the big picture, and the small one wasn't very pleasant to look at.

"I take it you never met the man then?"

"She must have a good reason for it. You said it yourself, her plan is ineffable. There really is no point in trying to comprehend that which is not meant to be comprehended. Ohh goodness that does look intensely painful." He turned to look at Vix, which was a much better sight than the brutality happening in front of them.

"No, I never had the pleasure. I had heard about him in passing, but was unsure if the rumors were true. I found out shortly before his walk that they were in fact true. It's really very disturbing how all the information about him I received was a letter from the head offices." The angel's voice took on a bitter tone. 

He reached over, gently placing a hand on Vix's back. The blond seemed to be deeply upset by the events, he was sure that he would have been as well. "I assume that this means you knew him well then? I'm sorry for this tragedy. He seemed a nice enough fellow."

"Crucifixion is a horrific way to die. And as a Demon, that is saying something..." Vix voice was hard, hurt, but perfectly masked with Anger. "Do you know what kills them? They suffocate! Their airway gets cut off from their weight being suspended from their arms for so long." He explained, his anger growing, uncaring if the Angel wants to hear or not, he needs to say it. 

"It's slow, and painful, and something only the  _ evil _ of humanity could put upon someone who only wanted people to be  _ nice _ to each other." As a Demon he should be happy at such acts of evil, but as a person, he most definitely wasn't, he didn't agree with any of this. "And what's worse, hell had no idea he existed! I'll have to report this as a  _ success _ for our side."

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. The Angel had his hand on his back, he was trying to comfort him, and that alone made him give a weak laugh that held no happiness, "Yes... I knew him well. How else do you think a carpenter's son could travel so wide in such a short length of time?"

Camael stayed silent the whole time, letting Vix vent out his frustration and anger. He felt his heart ache at the thought of how barbaric this death was. He had to admit, it was something he could never fathom to have come up with, something he was sure that Vix would never have come up with either. 

"Well, I know it doesn't help. But perhaps you can take some solace in the fact that you gave him an eventful life, no matter how short." He started to unconsciously rub circles in the Demon's back taking in the scene of the three men hanging there. It was a hard scene to be a part of for Camael. The closest thing to a friend of his was in complete dismay over the way the humans were treating each other, and he couldn't help but feel a tad guilty. His side had caused this to happen and to pain Vix this way, even if he was not directly responsible.

Vix sighed, finally tuning his gaze away as Jesus continued to mutter his prayer, begging forgiveness for the very men who condemned him to such a brutal death. As if the Romans deserved any of Her mercy. But he had a feeling that there would be no consequences. If She cared at all for the son She sent to earth, she was more than capable of protecting him. No, the Lord wanted this to happen, and neither Demon nor Angel could do anything about it. "History will not forget him..." 

"Come on. I don't want to stay and watch anymore of this. I'm in need of a drink." He wasn't sure why he was inviting the Angel along, placing his hand on the other's back and guiding him off towards the town, it seemed appropriate. If he was going to drink himself into a stupor, might as well introduce Camael to wine at the same time, hopefully it might distract himself from what had happened this day.

Camael nodded, he would make sure that history did not forget the humble carpenter's son. Not if it would make Vix feel even the slightest bit better.

The angel let himself be led back into town, it felt wrong that life back in town was still bustling about as if people weren't being strung up to die just a short walk away. "Where were you planning to get your drink? I'm sure there would be a play going on, unless you were hoping for something a little more.... private? We could go to a restaurant that you enjoy?"

Usually Vix would jump at the chance to go and see a play, he did enjoy them so much, but right now, joy was the farthest thing from his mind. 

"Not sure. Probably one of the inns. Though, I do have a couple of bottles of wine in my room." Right now he just wanted some alcohol to numb the feelings, he was a Demon, he wasn't meant to  _ feel _ at all.

Camael thought about their options and he hummed. His mind started to wonder if this was some sort of elaborate trick to get him to go home with Vix so that the demon could do something horrible to him. He quickly dismissed that thought with a frown. No, his companion was very clearly in some sort of distress, not that he had been previously aware that Demons could be in despair. 

"Why don't we just go back to yours? That way you are free to be yourself as you feel most fit. No fear of exposing ourselves to the humans." He offered thinking that Vix might be a little frustrated with humans as a whole right now.

"That is probably for the best." Vix agreed, not really wanting to overhear what was being said about the whole thing. He hadn't wanted to be presumptuous and assume the Angel would be comfortable going back to his temporary home alone with him, but he was far from disappointed, leading the way through the streets and into the dwelling that he currently resided. It wasn't much, but it was finely decorated with trinkets and human things.

He made his way to retrieve a couple of clay bottles, and wooden goblets, pouring them both a drink before taking a seat and downing most his cup in one go. "You must think me a poor Demon indeed. Getting worked up over a human." Of course, Jesus had been more than a human, he was Her son, and he was a bright young man.

Camael followed along the streets making sure to remember the directions should he need to know how to get here another time. He marveled at the decor taking in any information he could about the types of things Vix enjoyed surrounding himself with. 

Camael sat down a polite distance from Vix and he drank some of the wine with a happy hum. "Now now Vix. Let's not go putting words in each others mouths again." He said in a mock scolding tone. "But no, I find it completely reasonable you would be upset about a human. They really are such wonderful beings. Very crafty, good at conversations, and I feel like most are attempting to do the right thing."

He was taking his time with his wine enjoying the flavor and how it felt. "This is really very good." Camael stretched out trying to relax his body and mind a bit. "I think, that if I had someone I cared about as much as you seemed to for him Im sure I would be much more of a mess."

"Demons don't  _ care _ , Angel." Vix's eyes narrowed, but he didn't seem to have the drive to start a real fight right now on the lack of morality Demon's were meant to have. "I just think it's a waste. Good or bad, he was changing the world." Vix downed his second glass of wine in one gulp, fully intending to lose himself tonight, but not sure if that was a good idea with an Angel in his home.

"Seems to me Humanity's got my side beat when it comes to causing pain and being cruel to each other. Hell's going to start taking notes." It didn't look to him like 'most' were doing the right thing at all. "If I wanted to watch beings this cruel, then I would have stayed in hell." He sighed, rubbing a hand up over his eyes before pulling it away to regard Camael.

"Anyway. That's the first thing you've consumed on earth isn't it?" Trying to change the subject, because he wanted a distraction, not more misery. If he wanted to just be miserable and drunk, he wouldn't have invited the Angel back with him. He pointedly ignored the comment about being a mess, and the implications that Camael and probably most of heaven, couldn't give a shit about the Lord's son.

Camael rolled his eyes a little but kept his thoughts to himself. Vix was clearly trying to move the conversation somewhere else, and he was happy to oblige his companion. He finished his first glass looking over to Vix. 

"Second thing. But yes, still new to the feeling of it. I have partaken in drinking wine before, but that was at an evening event where I needed to blend in, so it wasn't much. This is  _ much _ better than what they were serving." He laughed a little pouring himself some more before leaning back into the chair. "They had wonderful mosaics, and art about the place though. You have some lovely pieces here in your home as well."

Vix frowned, a little disappointed that he didn't get to see the Angels first time drinking wine, it wasn't often you got to see an experience like that with someone completely inexperienced. "Of course. I don't settle for less than the best on offer."

He looked around his home, the fine fabrics and clothes folded neatly, the colourful tapestry covering a wall, all the little trinkets and things he'd collected over time. He did like to surround himself with human comforts. Lately he'd been collecting scrolls, of which there were many piled up. "I know what I like. So, you've taken an interest in art then? I bet your current dwelling is just as filled with things you like."

Camael thought about his villa outside of town and nodded flushing a little. "It got to the point I had to move somewhere with a little more breathing room to be honest with you." He laughed, he brought a hand up to push a loose curl that had fallen from his intricate updo behind his ear. 

"I think I may have to preen the collection a bit. I have several artists that I am a benefactor of, and periodically I get new things I must either trade or sell to my desire. I'm also very fond of the theatre! Such fun watching them put on shows of valor or humor." He sighed and he wasn't sure when, but he had already finished a second glass. He went in for a third and mentally made a note to ask where Vix got his wine, because it was very good. And the wine was making him  _ feel _ good with such nice company.

Vix found he liked the Angels laugh, light and peaceful, like heavenly bells, without the bullshit of heaven itself. The wine seemed to be doing it's job, distracting and relaxing him, letting him forget his misery in favour of good company. He poured himself a third cup, or was it his fourth? He was losing track already, they would probably be onto the second bottle soon at this rate.

"Salesman now are you? Didn't take you for the type." He doubted he was very good at getting the best deal, no doubt too honest to make a real profit for his wears. "But theatre? That is something we have in common, my dear. Perhaps we should catch a show together some time!" He was already feeling the pull of the alcohol, getting pleasantly merry.

"No, and I don't think it suits me too well. But the human buyers always seem so happy when they get to purchase something. You should really come over and see what I have gathered!" Camael was excited at the idea of sharing his collection with someone who might be as excited about it as he was. He looked over at Vix seeing him loosen up was nice. 

Camael hummed around another mouthful of wine at the mention of seeing a show together. "Yes! That would be lovely, and then maybe I could try eating food. I still haven't tried anything other than wine."

"Im sure I could help you shift some things if you needed some help." His smirk probably spoke volumes about how he was planning to do it not  _ quite _ legally, or honestly. "But I would love to see it sometime." Getting to see where the Angel was currently living would be interesting, you could learn a lot about people if you knew what to look for.

He finished his cup, taking the bottle and frowning when only a few drops fell out, grabbing the second bottle already, though it seemed the Angel was also drinking a fair amount. "Ah! So there are still human pleasures that I can tempt you into trying." Vix grinned, already looking forward to it.

Camael gave Vix's arm a shove that had no strength behind it. "Now see here! I'm not letting you take my precious works for your nefarious demonic deeds!" He said teasing and finished off his glass. The wine was really starting to get to him but he was having fun, and it was a rewarding experience to know that Vix seemed to be enjoying himself again.

"I didn't think you were a tempter honey, your a trickster demon." He giggled a little and poured himself another glass cradling his goblet between both hands resting on his chest. "But yes, whenever you feel like it, I would love to try something that is one of your favorites... I want my very first meal to be something good, not like that first cheap wine. This would have been a wonderful first wine tasting. Much more rich flavor~" He said in a little singsong, blinking over at the demon with a little smile stuck on his face.

Vix couldn't help laughing at the Angels teasing, he was feeling warm from the wine, and his smiles were coming a lot easier now as he enjoyed the banter with Camael.

"You don't think I could pull off tempt-hic-tions as well? Think you've got me all figured don't you?" But he was shaking his head, still teasing, voice very slightly slurred as he continued to drink. He should probably not be as affected by alcohol, since he drank it regular enough to build a tolerance, but he  _ wanted _ to feel the effects, welcoming the haze that came from good wine.

"Mmm, only the best. And humans are improving all the time." Unfortunately he didn't have any fancy foods here, or he would have offered it right now. "Local fishmans had some mirac...miracul...  _ very good _ luck lately. His wife does some great things with herbs." He mused out loud, apparently struggling with the longer word.

Vix's laugh made Camael's heart feel light even if it was because they were drunk. He didn't let his mind linger on the fact that he not only enjoyed this visit, but that he was genuinely happy to make the other laugh. 

"I think you could probably do anything you wanted to if you put your mind to it. Doing it WELL is another thing ENTIRELY." He snickered and stuck his tongue out a little before finishing off another glass of wine. 

"You know it's always fascinated me. Where is it that they draw the line on what they eat and what they don't? Like, boar, and lamb, and fish are all good. But somewhere someone decided that eating a cat is a little odd. Do they not taste as good? Does it have to do with those Egyptians domi- domes ti cating them?" He was struggling with the word so he started to sound it out filling in the syllables. I mean- cats seem just as reasonable to eat as anything? 'Bout as much meat on them as rabbits.. do humans eat rabbits?? Is it because they are objectively cute???" Camael's mind was now a mess of thoughts about animals and which ones he was supposed to eat or not, hoping that his companion might have some insight into the ordeal.

"I do  _ everything _ well" Vix claimed, probably sounding arrogant, but pride was a sin he was hardly I'm immune to.

He was quickly distracted by the sight of the Angels tongue peeking out from between his lips, feeling the urge to get more acquainted with it, but not sure why. Not one to resist his own temptations, he leaned forwards for a kiss, a little lazy and less coordinated than usual, and was a little disappointed that the Angels tongue had already hidden away again.

"I'd eat anything." He carried on as if nothing had happened, getting comfortable in his chair as he spoke. "Culture! Jews don't eat pigs. Cats are meant to be... cursed? Or something. Who knows. They get such silly ideas in their head." He laughed again, superstition was a purely human thing, blaming something they don't like on some random cause, and fooling them self into thinking something stupid made things go wrong.

Camael's tongue receded into his mouth as he watched his occult counterpart lean in. He didn't resist this time and kissed back, it was messy and it seemed to stir something that if Camael had been sober, he might have thought about.

" _ Anything _ ? That sounds like you're asking for trouble. Blanket statements like that can cause a lot of mischief honey." Camael smirked leaning over in an attempt to be mock critical. His balance was not the same after several glasses of wine, that he imagined would affect him a great deal as this was his first time drinking so much. Camael was going to fall forward but he caught himself by putting a hand on Vix's thigh. "Sorry bout that, this is a new feeling overall. I really do like how it makes me feel."

Vix was delighted to feel Camael kissing him back, despite the lack of experience, and heavy effects of the wine, it was a good kiss. He's not sure if he made a little contented hum or not, through the haze of alcohol he wasn't completely sure of his own movements or sounds.

"Hmmm trouble and mischief are my spe.., speci... I'm good at them." He pouted, that word wasn't even that long and he struggled with it in his half-drunk mind. It took less than half a second for Vix to find and hold the other's shoulders to keep him up, just as the Angel caught himself on the Demon thigh. And wasn't that a strange feeling, an innocent Angel with his hand on his thigh. Vix had to look up when the other spoke, instead of staring at where the hands were placed. "Hmm? 'S good wine. I like seeing you like this. You're not so... shouty."

After a bit of effort Camael righted himself, only to start giggling and leaning against Vix's shoulder. "You're not doing anything  _ bad _ . I mean it's probably bad that we are drinking together. But 'mm just getting to know the  **enemy** ~. And we're not dooooing anything so 'ss fine. If anything, heaven should give me a com- common- comme- JOB WELL DONE on keeping you busy!" He lifted a finger to poke Vix's nose.

He was sitting smiley and content when something seemed to dawn on him. "Would you eat a human just to say you had??? Would you eat ME given the chance?! Should I be worried 'bout that??" The angel seemed to be shocked that the idea hadn't dawned on him until now.

"Nothing bad with a little gl... good company and drink." Even half drunk Vix had the sense to stop himself calling what they were doing gluttony to an Angel. It hardly even applied to them, they weren't going to kill their bodies, or drink to the excess that constituted a sin. He only chuckles at being called the enemy, it seemed a little pointless to think of sides when they were merrily drinking and having fun together.

"Human?... I've heard of it you know! Humans eating humans." He pulled a bit of a face. "Don't know why you'd want to eat one of your own." He couldn't imagine trying to eat another Demon, it was a very odd thing to think about. 

Camael mentioned if he'd eat the Angel, and Vix grinned, showing off his sharpened canines, before leaning in to lightly nip at the other's exposed neck playfully. "You  _ are _ very tasty, my dear." He teased, kissing the spot where he'd lightly nipped straight after.

Camael looked at the sharp fangs but hadn't had enough time to put two and two together. He let out a little 'Eep' and hummed at the kiss. Long slender fingers slid into the blond locks, just at the demon's neck before he grabbed at the back of Vix's neck trying to pull him away.

"No biting! That was never part of your deal. And you didn't even answer my question prob- properly you wily fox!" He leaned away a little and stared at Vix. 

Vix hummed happily at the feeling of fingers threading through his hair, an almost affectionate touch that he wasn't expecting, but he moved back before those fingers could grip and yank him backwards.

"No, biting was never part of the deal. But neither was wine." He teased. He didn't even break the skin, it was a playful nip more than a bite. Still not answering the question on if he'd eat a human. "Wouldn't eat you. Who else would I drink with and argue about human morals." He smiled, more genuine thanks to the wine. He enjoyed Camael's company more than he could probably admit.

"I guess I should feel some solace in the fact that a certain fox doesn't intend to make a meal of me." He tilted his head to the side and the loose lock of hair found its way back out of the intricate pile of braids and curls atop his head.

"Hmm, you are tasty though." Vix purred, licking his lips as if making a point. The Angel was clean and pure, there was a taste specifically his own, mixed with heavenly light, it was a rather interesting experience for a Demon.


	5. Crucifixion - part 2

"Honey, why did you decide to kiss me in Eden? I know that it's not your style to do something too in line with the work of demons, but like. I didn't even see you before that, you could have just ignored me and not bothered to get kisses. OR you could have used to it get something more meaningful. Like I could be forced to do you favors or something." It was something that had been bothering Camael for a while now, he didn't feel like he had gotten a real, honest answer to it yet.

Vix sighed, thinking through a haze of alcohol about why he decided to kiss the Angel. "Don't know. Just felt like it I suppose." He couldn't ignore him, not when he had an advantage over an Angel of all things. Said Angel still had his hand on the back of his neck, and it was a comfortable weight. "Favours, you could have fallen for." He admitted before thinking about the words.

Camael blinked a little thinking about it. "Yes, you could have made me fall. If you really wanted to. I'm sure it would have been easy too." His fingers started to rub Vix's scalp under his hair, just above the nape of his neck. "But you didn't. You may have tricked me, but it was something much less harmful. Thank you for that. You held my fate in your hands, and all you wanted was a kiss." He snickered and stared into bright blue eyes. "Your not as bad as you seem."

Vix leaned back slightly, into the hand in his hair, relaxing into the non hostile touches. "You spoke with me... An Angel who wasn't above speaking to a Demon." It really was mostly the alcohol loosening his tongue at this point, eyes half closed and feeling more relaxed then was probably safe around his supposed enemy. 

"Couldn't mmake you fall. Doubt your replacement would be this interesting, or enjoyable to be with." His eyes opened again to lock with Camael. "Oh, I can be very bad when I want to be. I'm still a Demon my dear." He assured, knowing that the Angel hadn't seen what he was capable of when he needed to be. He could be ruthless, and cold, but he didn't have that much call for that so far on earth.

Camael hummed and his eyes flicked down the demons lips for just a second. Their eyes locked and he swallowed, licking his bottom lip that had gone dry. "Should I be worried about that? You say it like you want people to think you're so big and bad." His fingers moved down to rest at the back of his neck.

"Your hair is so much softer than I was expecting." Camael realized that he had been touching the demon for a while now and pulled his hand away and leaning back against the seat. "Do you mind if I let my hair down? Its getting a bit tight after being up.all day..."

"It wouldn't do to have people think I was  _ nice _ . A soft Demon is a useless thing indeed." Hell would do worse than destroy him if they thought he wasn't useful to them anymore, he was a creature of evil and sin, there was no way to deny or change that. And the Angel shouldn't get it into his head that he wasn't a dangerous thing.

"And what were you expecting my dear? He laughed, was his hair not meant to be soft? He did take pride in his appearance and corporation, not just in his clothes. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." There was something oddly satisfying with the Angel feeling relaxed enough in his den to let his hair down.

"I don't know what I was expecting." Camael's hands raised and he started to expertly pull out pins setting them aside on the table where the wine jugs rested. He unwound the curls and let them fall. He started to unwind braids as they came down, running his fingers through his ginger locks. He let out a pleased sigh as he finished and the bright orange mane settled around his shoulders and chest.

Vix couldn't help reaching out and running his fingers through the Angels hair, there was so much of it, bright red fiery curls framing his face. "Should wear it down more." It was such a striking colour, not common at all, even the very rare humans didn't have his vibrancy to it.

Camael leaned into the touch and he smiled looking down at his hair. "You think so? I thought it made me stand out amongst the humans too much." He combed his fingers through his hair and began to pull it into a loose braid. He grunted and started over a few times before giving up. "I can't do it like this. Alcohol! Does it always make things more... difficult?"

"Mmm maybe. But is very pretty." Vix complimented, pulling his hands back as the Angel tries to tie his hair into a braid, and fails. He smirked, seeing how they were both affected by the wine. He topped up their glasses for good measure, debating miricaling more or not.

"Only if you drink enough." He laughs, realising that Camael was very new to wine, he probably hadn't expected to get tipsy or drunk, most likely didn't even realise that could happen. "Feels good though doesn't it."

Camael took a drink of his newly topped goblet and nodded a little. "It's a little.. mnnhhh~" He made a gesture with his free hand unable to find the word he was trying to think of. "But yeah, It's nice. I understand why the humans drown themselves in it."

"Do you think I'm pretty, honey? I think your very striking. Your eyes are just the most captivating thing. Do they help with convincing people? They must." He reached out grabbing Vix's chin turning his head so that he could get a proper look at the Demon's eyes again.

"Easy to tempt them into over indulgence." Vix agreed. Gluttony was an easy one where it came to drink, the sins were designed to feel good to indulge in. But they weren't humans, they weren't doing any damage, or hurting anyone, so sins didn't exactly apply to them, except the Demon's pull towards them.

"Very pretty." He purred, taking in the angular features, the bright yellow eyes contrasting with the fiery halo of hair. He was a sight to behold, especial relaxed and happy like now, his aura practically glowing.

"Not like this they don't." Vix admitted, able to feel that his eyes weren't very human right now, the iris was expanded, almost completely covering the whites of his eyes, pupils nothing but thick slits. They were the same sticking colour, but more of the fox than a man shaped being, not able to maintain the more human look under the influence.

"I love the way they look like this. They are truly one of a kind." He was so caught up in staring into Vix's eyes he wasn't aware that he had let his hand fall to rest on the demon's chest. 

"What will you do now? Are you here on official Hell business or was it just for your friend?" He smoothed his fingers over the nice fabric of the robes the other was wearing. "Seems so silly, how simple the humans are and yet how ingenious and complex they can be as well."

"They're Demon eyes, Angel." Vix snorted, not seeing why and  _ Angel _ would be so enamored by them, they were a sign of his damnation. He didn't mind his eyes, they were striking enough, and definitely caught humans attention enough for them to listen to him. He didn't mention the hand pressing against his chest, over where his unnecessary heart was beating, incase Camael pulled away.

"I've had a few assi. Assinm...  _ jobs _ in the area... probably won't stick around much longer." He drank some more wine, slower this time, no longer rushing towards the relaxation it provided. He frowned. trying not to think about what was still happening not too far from the town they were in. He might stick around for the burial, might not.

He watched the Angel admiring the fine expensive robes he was wearing, giving a small smile. "They don't have much, and yet they're always coming up with something new."

"They can still be pretty.." Camael pouted a little and then his face fell into a true frown. "I understand.. I don't think I could stand to stay here much longer if the same thing happened to me." He let his hand fall away from Vix's clothes and he finished off his glass. 

"Mmm I wanna lie down. Can I lie down somewhere? My head still feels heavy." He tilted his head to one side, then in a half circle to the other side. The long ginger hair sliding across his shoulders. One of his hands came up to rub at one of his eyes.

"Not looking forwards to submitting my next report. Have to twist it a lot to make it seem like I was trying to tempt him." He lied on his reports all the time, it wasn't a big deal, he just hated that he'd have to claim to be trying to corrupt the Lord's son, when he'd been more interested in watching him and what he was doing.

Lie down? "Yeah sure, I have a bed roll over there, I don't use it much." He admitted, nodding over to the corner of the room where a pallet was made up on the floor, covered in fine fabric and furs. He only used it when he drank to the point of passing out, or to settle in on a cold night and busy himself with reading or writing. He'd quite taken to the written word lately, it was also more convenient to just be able to send scrolls to hell, rather than making reports in person.

"Maybe you weren't tempting the son of God, but the authorities that grabbed him and murdered him. You 'convinced' them that he would infringe on their culture and lifestyles." Camael's voice was a mixture of sadness and disgust at the fact that he thought of it. "Seems a bit more realistic than swaying her only son.."

Camael stood with a sigh, making his way over to the bedroll. He stepped out of his sandals before he reached his desired destination. Once he was snuggled down onto the blankets and furs he let out a pleased hum. "Do you have plans of where to go next? I'll probably stay in Rome a while longer, unless of course I get a job elsewhere."

"Hmmm, still don't like it." Vix muttered, still bitter about the whole thing. Whatever he tells Hell, it's going it be a twisted version of the whole time he'd been here. "Might go with yours though. Most of them are probably going to hell anyway. Judas definitely is."

He watched the Angel settling down and getting comfortable. He wasn't used to alcohol, so he would most likely sleep it off, which was a very odd thought. An Angel, sleeping in his home, he really shouldn't trust him to be that vulnerable. But then again, he sort of felt responsible since he didn't warn Camael about the effects of drinking so much.

"Haven't decided. Might get set somewhere else, or told to stick around and take advantage of the chaos." He pulled a face, clearly not liking that idea.

It didn't take long for the angel to start drifting off into sleep. He was doing his best to listen to Vix, but the bed was comfortable, and welcoming. The linens were clean, and crisp along with the soft furs. It was getting hard to pay attention to the demon speaking to him. The angel started to mumble out a reply but soon fell into a deep sleep.

Vix was mostly just thinking out loud, it took him a little while to even realise that he wasn't getting any response, seeing the Angel fast asleep on his bedding. He just watched for a moment, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He was also under quite a bit of influence from the wine, but he was more used to the effects. He  _ could _ try to sleep it off as well, but that felt wrong, leaving them both vulnerable like that.

What he  _ should _ do, of course, is attack, or at least inform hell he has a vulnerable unconscious Angel in his possession. That's what any sensible being of hell would do... what he actually does is sigh, throw a spare bit of fabric over the Angel to hold off the chill of the air as evening turns out night, and starts on his report once his mind clears a little more.

When sunlight finally began to filter into the room Camael stirred from his dreamless sleep. He groaned and turned over in the bed lifting a hand to rub at his eyes. His mouth tasted horrible, and it felt a little dry. 

He slowly blinked open his eyes and looked at the ceiling. His eyes slowly adjusted and looked around the room that was very much  _ not _ his villa outside of the city. His artwork was nowhere to be seen, instead it was different paintings, and a pile of scrolls that greeted him along with furniture that was most certainly not his own. He cleared his throat as he sat up in the bed still trying to wake up and confused as to where he was.

"Finally awake are you?" Vix commented, scribbling the last of his report onto a scroll. It had taken a few attempts to get it right, between covering his lies, the alcohol making him slow to pick up very obvious mistakes, and parts that were completely illegible. He was reading over it one last time, but at this point he just wanted it finished with. The Angel waking up was a welcome distraction.

"You usually sleep? Or just sleeping off the alcohol?" He wondered out loud. With a wave of his hand a jug of water and a cup appeared next to the bed roll. "Should probably drink some water." He was still only half paying attention, finishing reading though his report.

Camael perked up hearing a familiar voice and finally caught sight of the demon. "Wha-" His mind was still a bit hazy but what happened last night was coming back to him. He had the decency to blush and look away from the demon. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to blame how he felt on Vix but he couldn't justify it. 

He looked at the jug of water and poured himself a glass. As soon as the water touched his parched tongue he downed the whole glass in one go. He was then shortly aware of what had transpired. He went home with a demon, drank too much alcohol, and then woke up the next morning in a bed. "Did we- did you do anything to me after I.. I dont even remember getting to the bed." 

He was worried that Vix might have seen the chance and did something to his physical form. At the same time, nothing felt different. He manifested his wings and pulled them forward to examine them. They looked the same as ever.

"Did we?..." Vix licked his finger, signing his sigil on the bottom of the parchment in flames, before flicking his wrist and sending it on its way to hell, before turning to give his full attention to the Angel waking up in his bed. He sat back more comfortably against his chair, a little smirk on his face.

"And what do you think we may have done together my dear?" He was far too amused at the implications, it was a question about both of them, before correcting himself and accusing the Demon. He didn't have to set him straight right away after all, he might be able to have a bit of fun here.

Camael watched as the scroll was lit up and sent away to hell. He paled, a little worried about what it might contain. He drank some more water and saw the way that Vix was looking at him. He blushed and shook his head.

The angel had the decency to blush at the flirtatious way Vix asked the question. "You could have attacked me at any point.. I was at your mercy. Again. Did you send that in your report?" Camael's voice was worried, nervous because he still didn't know this demon very well. He remembered having an amicable conversation last night. He had laughed, he had touched Vix so tenderly, he kissed him back.

A horrified expression painted his face and he quickly threw the covers off of his body. He was relieved to see he was still clothed and his wide eyes went back to Vix. "You- you didn't do anything to me did you? You could have done a great number of unspeakable, debauched things to me while I was in that state and you just. Sat there?" He sat in disbelief, he  _ should _ be dead. Or at least at Hell's wrath.

"You were completely at my mercy. Not a wise things to do my dear. Be so vulnerable around a Demon. I am one and I wouldn't be that foolish. Any number of things could have happened to you." Vix agreed, his smirk not leaving his lips. "Kissing is a given, but you lying there in  _ my bed _ , tempting me." He was teasing, he wouldn't have done anything, and the only temptation he had thought of, was keeping the Angel safe while he slept off the alcohol.

He decided to ease up a little. "If I put you in my report, then any Demon would try to come for you. Call me selfish, but I don't like to share things I enjoy." Not to mention that if Camael was in danger because of him, then he'd never see the Angel again, and he'd enjoyed their talks and times together too much to jeopardize that. 

"Your low opinion of me is showing again dear. If I  _ was _ going to do debauched things to you. Then I assure you, you would be conscious and willing. Writhing in ecstasy beneath me, as I show you the true pleasures these bodies are capable of." He smirked again, describing the tantalising picture of the Angels face twisted in pleasure. But he was still only teasing.

Camael's face was bright red just sitting there stunned. Vix was teasing him but it felt like maybe there was some dirty truth to his words. The demon didn't seem to lie to him. He mentioned things that had been said last night, not wanting anything to happen to Camael if in his own twisted way.

"You FIEND!!" Camael shrieked at the idea that Vix had thought about him  _ that _ way at all. Of course the beast in front of him had thought about defiling him in ways that would most certainly be a sin. He threw a pillow at Vix as he scrambled to his feet. His hair was all over the place and he was a frantic mess of bright ginger hair, and a flushed face as he righted himself as best he could. Suddenly he seemed to remember that he could miracle himself away. "Your a right bastard!" He exclaimed before he was gone.

Vix chuckled at the scandalised reaction the Angel had to his teasing, maybe he took it a bit far, but he meant it. If they did anything more than kissing, then Camael would fully consent to it, he wasn't that kind of Demon, there was no joy in force. Still, even in a non sexual way, he enjoyed seeing the Angel looking so ruffled, beautiful ginger curls a mess, clothing crumpled and creased from his sleep, and flushed with outrage.

He caught the pillow easily before it hit him, his grin widening, he had a sassy retort on the tip of his tongue, but before he could get it out the other disappeared, leaving Vix to blink in surprise. He didn't think his teasing was that bad? Camael had been the one to start the conversations by accusing him in the first place!

"So. That was a  _ thing _ ." He muttered, shaking his head at the weird turn his morning had taken. He wondered if he'd see the Angel again soon, or if he'd avoid him for a while. He did say he was sticking around Rome for a while didn't he?


	6. Rome - part 1

Camael looked down at the letter with his name written in the most beautiful script handwritting. Because the damned thing had been sent to day before, he didnt have time to send a proper rejection. He felt obligated to show up and accompany the demon to, what appeared to be a highly influential party. 

When Camael arrived at the suggested meeting spot he looked around searching for the demon that was sure to embarrass him again. His hands found eachother and he began to worry them in anticipation. What if this had just been a trick to get Camael to come out and make a fool of himself infront of a good chunk of Roman Elite? This could ruin possible connections for his hobby if he didnt do it right.

"Ah, there you are my dear." The Demons voice sounded from somewhere behind the Angel, striding up besides him as if they were good friends who regularly met up like this, and not acquaintances that hadn't seen eachother for a good few years.

He was dressed rather elegantly, his toga a soft tan with white edging, instead of the traditional all white. There was gold and orange details embroiled onto the fabric draping over his form, as well as a golden rope tied around his waist to hold the fabric together.

Camael jumped slightly when he heard the voice approach behind him. "I can't believe that you would want to bring  _ me _ to a social gathering like this." The way the angel said it, it was meant for both of them. In a way, it was more that he actually showed up.

His own toga was brilliant white, what seemed to repel staining or dirt, with a wide golden border along the edge. He was wearing a delicate golden wing fibula on his right shoulder. His hair was pulled back away from his face, but still curls spilled down his back reaching almost to his waist.

"What sort of trick are you trying to pull now Vix?" His tone was a little lighter, happy that the other had shown up and not leaving him out on his own.

"And why not angel? I remembering promising to tempt you into trying food, and there's supposed to be a veritable feast here. I hear patronus is doing the catering, he does  _ marvelous _ things with oysters you know." Vix grins, kissing Camael on the cheek, seemingly in a good mood.

"No tricks today my dear. This is pleasure, not business. I simply thought you might enjoy it. Plenty of art and music, and a chance to meet some potential new clients for your little artistic side project. Which is how I found you by the way." A soft spoken man dealing the arts, with beautiful long red hair, wasn't exactly a description that would suit many people are these parts.

"Oh." Camael remarked quietly at the idea that this was just for 'fun'. He smiled at the much more chaste kiss on the cheek. Vix had been thinking about him, in a way that could only be construed in a way that was with fondness. Perhaps he had started to view Vix with a sense of affection as well. He  _ had _ showed up to go with Vix to a party.

"Yes, I'm sure I stand out amongst many other patrons." He chuckled as they made their way into the gathering. "You're the expert here. What should be my first food on earth?" He asked with a coy smile masking his enthusiasm for the idea of trying something new.

Maybe Vix was looking to offer out an olive branch, after apparently flustering the Angel the last time they met. Plus these kinds of events were more fun with good company.

"If you've not eaten before, then I'd probaly start you with fruit." He thought logically, looking over the buffet banquet laid out for the party. "There are many things for you to try. Though I feel like me offering you an  _ apple _ would not go down very well." He teased, thinking back to the role he played in Eden.

Camael flitted behind the demon as they made their way to the table. He glowered at the apples and shook his head. "No, to be frank honey, I think that might be a bit symbolic in a way that might taint how I view the whole event." He let his eyes slide over the fruits on offer. 

He spotted something and his whole face lit up. "I have a painting with some of these in them. They always looked very nice, with their dark color." He picked up a plum and examined it in his hand before looking to Vix nervously. 

"Can't know until you try I guess." He let out a strained chuckle and took a shallow bite out of the fruit. A bit of the juice rolled down his chin and he let out a squeak to catch it with his other hand. He chewed slowly and closed his eyes with a contemplative hum.

Vix chuckled, knowing that apples were too on the nose for a temptation, especially to an Angel, but he had to make a joke of it. "Good?" He asked curiously, watching Camael bite into the plum and assess the flavour. "A lot of the foods here aren't as readily avaliable in the markets." He pointed out, another reason these high society events were always a joy.

He grabs himself some sliced bread, and topped it with cheese and sliced pork for himself. Taking the time to look around at the gathering, it was a lot of high society, some musicians were starting to set up to one side.

"Yes, quite good actually. It certainly feels different going down." Camael continued to munch on his plum. He turned around with Vix to asses the room. His eyes locked with another man across the room and he waved gentle as the man made his way over to the pair.

"Ave Camael, I did not expect to see you here tonight." The dark haired man smiled looking Camael over before glancing at Vix next to him.

"Ave Gallus, yes my good friend Vix invited me to come along. Vix! This is an up and coming young artsit I've just begun supporting." Camael smiled over at the blond and then turned back to the young man that had walked over.

"If I had known you would be into this kind of party I would have invited you myself. You look great this evening." He plucked the plum from Camael's hand taking a bite of it.

"Ohh, yes well it does seem like my kind of thing. Good music, food, getting to know people in the art community. It's my first party that is this big though, so I'm excited for what the evening holds!" Camael seemed unphased by the other man taking his fruit that he had all but forgotten was in his hand.

His 'good firend'? That wording didn't escape Vix at all. Not only was the Angel calling him an actual friend, but hopefully this human would take it to mean they intended to stay together this gathering.

"Charmed to meet you, I'm sure." Vix's smile didn't meet his eyes, instead they narrowed at the newcomer. He would have invited the Angel himself would he? So, that meant he most likely desired him, Camael's long beautiful ginger locks marked him as quite the prize. The Demon reserved hismelf to not take his eyes away from Camael for as long as they stayed here, incase someone got a little over eager.

"I don't know how late we will be staying." He said bluntly, giving the young artist a knowing look.

"Oh? Not sure you're up to the real fun? He doesn't have to leave with you if he doesnt want to. I could take him home." The human seemed smug thinking that Vix was the one that wouldn't be interested. 

Camael looked between the two men sensing the animosity that was building. "It's fine, no need to worry about me Gallus. We will be seeing you around I'm sure. Vix was just anout to introduce me to one of HIS friends." The angel grinned and slipped his hand into Vix's. "Lead the way honey."

Vix scoffed, proof that he and Camael ran in differant circles, considering he hardly had a virtuous reputation. He gave a somewhat smug look to Gallus when the Angel slipped his hand into his and subtly made an excuse to leave. "Quite right. This way my dear." And pulled Camael off away from the artist.

"You should be careful the company you keep Angel. I do not trust that man's intentions with you." Of course, he understood more the reason why someone might have differant intentions here.

"Yes, he's part of an assignment from above actually. He has made, less than desirable remarks about me and my corporation before. To be honest with you, I appreciate being able to use you as an excuse. Perhaps he will think we are an item and quit bothering with trying to get me to go home with him." Camael gave Vix's hand a gentle squeeze. He greatly appreciated the demon letting him use him for a little white lie. He liked the idea of them being more than jusy aquantices. If Vix continued to invite him places, he would have to return the favor. To be polite of couse.

"Part of an assignment?" Now that was interesting indeed, so Camael was either trying to save his soul, or he was going to be important in some way. Someone he should probably keep an eye on either way, if nothing else he can scare the bastard enough to stop making inappropriate advances.

"You are always welcome to use me as an excuse, my dear." But he wasn't sure how he was meant to respond to Camael wanting people to think they were together like that. He was hardly against it, but he wasn't sure what the Angel meant by it, whether it was just a convenient lie or not. "Prehaps I shall walk you home myself, make sure he doesn't attempt anything further?" 

"He even took for fruit." He frowned, looking back to the buffet table. "I'm glad you enjoyed it though before we were ridley interrupted."

"Yes, I think that might be nice. I think I wuld like to drink some again tonight. And it would be more helpful to have an escourt home." Camael felt odd about enjoying the weight of Vix's hand in his own. He followed Vix over to grab a glass of wine where he finally let go of Vix.

"I did quiet enjoy the plum. I'm sure that there will be many other chances for me to eat things though. Even tonight." He missed the warmth of Vix's hand in his own and tried to drow that thought with a big gulp of wine. He had been a much bigger fan of wine, than the food. It felt more fluid and affected him deeper than the small fruit.

"Quite taken to the wine I see." Vix noted happily. If Camael was planning to drink as much as last time, then he would definatly need to keep an eye on him here, it wouldn't do for him to accidently get the wrong kind of attention. "Good thing I managed to track down your address to invite you then.

Vix also missed when their hands broke apart, not quite sure why he felt comfortable holding the other's hand, probably just because he could easier show people that the Angel wasn't looking for a partner, or here alone. "I was worried you wouldn't accept my invite." He admitted, drinking some of the wine. "Given how our last encounter ended."

"Yes well, it makes me feel good." Camael flushed a little. That comment reminded him. "Right. How did you go about finding me anyway? Not that I was hiding exactly.. but still!" He pouted over his goblet of wine.

As the music started to play it would be a bit harder for them to hold private conversations about things only immortals would know. At least without the help of a frivolous miracle. "So what are you doing at this party? Im sure you weren't invited just so that you could bring me along and babysit me the whole night."

"You mentioned being into art, so I started taking notice. Wasn't all that hard to find you after that." Of course, Vix didn't have to point out that he was half looking for the Angel, and half looking for something the Angel might like, incase he needed to offer an apologies for the awkward way they left their last conversation.

"I may have talked my way into an invite. A lot of influential people at these kinds of things, easy work if I want to take it. Either way, a good place for someone like me to be involved in." He could exploit a lot of sin as the time goes on, make some connections that could come in handy, or just cause a little bit of mischief in general. A good night for any Demon really.

"I guess it's fornthe best. Since I know where you stay, only fair if you know where to find me. Im sure downstairs would be quiet upset if you couldn't keep tabs on me." The angel sighed a little and looked out into the crowd of humans as they reveled in merriment and earthly pleasures. 

"You did say this wasn't buisness and just pleasure right? So you have to have fun with me tonight! Introduce me to some of these clients you were talking about! I assume they were more on the purchasing end rather than the creation end? Most creators don't have this kind of wealth yet." Camael would have rathered spend his time with the demon, but he couldn't justify it in his own mind. There was no reason he should crave Vix's company. And the way their conversation had ended the last time they spent time together. It was likely he might do something stupid if he drank too much. Camael was trying to make sure to pace himself better this time. Luckily it wasnt as good as the wine that Vix had given him, or even that he had back at his villa.

"I did. And I'm happy to take a night off work now and then." Vix played off 'sloth' as an excuse probaly more than he should, but it was an excuse that worked without getting him into trouble.

"Yes. I'm afraid I know little about the arts, except the price some of them trade for. Some of the collectors don't know the worth, as much as want to make a statement on their own wealth." He rolled his eyes. Showing off was very common among the high society, and he liked to take advantage of that.

He was about to make a comment about his 'clients', when suddenly someone called over to him. "Speak of the devil." The Demon muttered, watching the familar figure coming closer.

"Vince! I didn't expect to see you here." The dark haired man came up and clapped a hand on Vix's shoulder, shaking his hand. "We've missed you at the coliseum lately. Though a lot of people's purse had been considerably lighter."

"Titus." He greeted, shaking his hand back before bringing an arm around Camael, making a pint that he had company. "I'm entertaining a friend of mine. Camael, this is Titus, he's the games master at the coliseum."

Vince, that must be a fake name he gave the humans. Perhaps he should think up another name to add to his for when the humans begin to ask about it. He didn't even flinch this time feeling the weight of Vix's hand on his waist. It felt natural, especially if theybwere to be plaing a pair for his own benefit. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Titus, I have heard you might be interested in purchasing some works from up and coming artists?" Camael gave the sweetest smile as he leaned into Vix's side. He hadn't meant to give the other man the perfectly angelic smile he had it had just sort of, slipped on.

"Have you now." Titus gave Vix a look. "Word travels fast around Vince, doesn't it?" His voice was teasing though, shaking his head with an amused smile. "My wife is the one who considers herself a connoisseur of the arts. But I wanted to surprise her with something special of our anniversary."

"Camael here is quite the connoisseur himself. I'm sure he can set you up with something nice." Vix tells him, maybe with a but of pride in helping the Angel get new business. He was glad he bumped into Titus first, of his contacts, he was probaly the out legit and friendly.

Camael lit up posstivly pleased with the fact that this seemed to be a very innocent and genuine client. "Oh yes, I have many splendid works that I am looking to move, as I am getting new pieces almost monthly! Im sure that we would be able to find something that would please your wife." 

Camael was surprised at the fact that not only had Vix been thinking about his hobby, but he had found an actual Client that would benefit from knowing him. It made him feel some what guilty as he realized how little he knew about the demon's interests.

"Great. I'm at the coliseum until sun down tommorow. Prehaps you could meet me there and I could come have a look myself?" Titus offered Camael, sounding eager. "I spend most my days there, organising and overseeing the games, so feel free to come by anytime."

Vix hadn't taken his arm from around the Angel, making it clear to everyone around that they were here together, and apparently it hadn't to go unnoticed.

"I'd keep an eye on your friend there Vince, he's very pretty. You'll have a lot of competition if you plan to stay late." His voice was still teasing, but he looked over Camael with a very appreciative gaze. "Your hair is stunning, if it's not too bold of me to say. Such beauty is rare on a male figure." He complimented the redhead, admiring the long ginger curls.

"We should be gone before the lanterns are lit. I don't plan on staying late tonight." Vix smiled, maybe wrapping his arm a little tighter around the Angel subconsciously.

"That sounds wonderful! I haven't been to the coliseum in a while." Camael hadn't ever been, but no one needed to know that. He had heard it was particularly gruesome and tended to stay away.

He blushed and brought a hand up to pull a lock of his hair foreward to play with. "Thank you, yes I'm finding that I'm happy to have Vince here to help fend off advances." This was true, the looks he was getting from men and women alike had not gone unnoticed. He was just doing his best to ignore them. He tried not to to focus on the warm feeling he was getting from being held onto like this. It was just a comforting favor that Vix was doing for him and nothing more. The demon probably felt a little responsible for bringing him here.

Camael emptied his first goblet of wine and let go of the hair he had been playing with out of nerves. "It's been an absolute pleasure meeting you Titus, but if you will excuse us.." Camael slipped his hand into Vix's to pull him away to an unpopulated area of the room.

"Right, I'm starting to get the impression that whatever happens when its gets later is not just to get exceptionally drunk and then see yourself off with someone." Camael's voice got a little tight trying not to sound as worried as he was. He was glad he had only one glass of wine so far. He gave Vix's hand a squeeze and stared right into piercing blue eyes. "Would you mind filling me in on what will be going on later? Because if you had planned for us to leave early you must know it is  _ not _ something I would be interested in."

Vix led them away form the friendly gamesmaster so they could talk in more private, looking a little sheepish when Camael asks about the evening actives. "Getting drunk is definatly part of it." He comments, trying to think of how to phrase it delicately. 

"You really don't know the kinds of things these parties usually turn into?" Of course, Camael was an Angel, so he was probaly actively avoiding some of the questionable things that happen. "You wouldn't be interested, and I was planning to leave early. Nothing like that tends to happen this early, it's polite to wait until the lanterns are lit before people start finding partners for the evening."

"Well obvious no, I'm not sure I know what your talking about. I don't find myself at these sorts of events. The only other time I had mingled at something like this was years ago. And-" Camael took a breath, there was no reason to get upset at Vix yet. He straightened his posture centering himself and putting himself on gaurd again. 

"Im sorry that I must be holding you back from your  _ desired _ revelry. If you wish I can see myself home so that you do not  _ miss out. _ You have olenty of eyes on you  _ honey _ ." Camael couldn't stop himself from sounding a bit bitter. His mind wandered back to what Vix had said last time they had partered. He couldn't help but wonder if this was the demon's way of slowly introducing him to these sorts of gathering so that he would be more susceptible to his demonic charm.

"I didn't want you to think that it was the  _ reason _ I invited you here, it definatly was  _ not _ ." Vix had to make that point clear from the start. "These events are mostly about good food, company, and music. But the evening tends to lead itself into very differant kinds of... activity."

"If things had gone according to plan, you wouldn't have found out about those activities, and it could have remained as just a nice event we attended together." Vix sighed, like he was long suffering because his idea of the evening might be ruined by awnsering Camael's questions. In truth he was nervous of the Angels reaction, or him taking the invite the Complete wrong way after finding out.

"Not as many eyes as you have on you  _ Angel _ ." His own voice took on a bitter tone, responding to Camael's own bitterness. "If you  _ insist _ on finding out, then far be it for me to hold out information on you... And I'm hardly 'missing out'. I very rarely stay for  _ orgies _ . Even if you weren't here, then I'd probaly leave when people started to get overly eager."

Camael felt his argument die in his throat. An aray of emotions flitted across the angels face as he processed the information he had been given. He felt like he could really use a drink.  ** _Orgies_ ** rang out in his mind as he took too long to retort. 

There was just so much to unpack in his mind. Vix had been purposely hiding the.. sexual side of these type events from him. But it had been so that Camael could enjoy himself. Aparently the demon did not even partake of the pleasures of the flesh often. He sort of felt better about that all together. There was deception, but it had all been with good intentions. Vix had made it very obvious he wanted to have good innocent fun with him, trying new foods and giving him means of finding new clients. When his brain finally caught up he cleared his throat with a nod and a forced grin.

"Yes. Good. Alright. Okay. Yes I would very much appreciate if we left before.. that type of conviviality begins. I- I need more wine." His smile faltered and was some where between tired, and stressed.

Vix waited for the Angels reaction, not sure if he should be expecting anger, outrage, dissapointment, or straight up disgust. He prided himself on usually being able to know people's reactions, and how they worked, but the Angel always caught him by surprise, he couldn't read him. It fascinated him, not knowing what to expect next.

He noticed that they were still holding hands, and squeezed the Angels before letting them go. "Now you see why I was so insistent on your artist 'friend' staying away." He muttered, stepping aside to refill their wine from a nearby cask. "Here. And yes, I had always intended to leave early. I hope that you can still enjoy yourself until then. 

"People are usually civil enough to wait." He assured, seeing the awkwardness in Camael's stance and words. "Not  _ everyone _ is here to partake in carnal acts. In my experience, most the women tend to leave, and a fair amount of married men. The feast is as much a part of these things for a lot of people." And gluttony certainly applied as much as other sins.

Camael did understand now why people had been eyeing him like a piece of meat. If worst came to worst, Camael would be able to fend the humans off in a less distinguished manner that could possibly jeopardize everything he had built in Rome. He really didn't want to hurt anyone, let alone the poor stupid humans who might try to fornicate with him. The whole idea of brazen sexual deviance left a sour taste in his mouth.

He downed his wine too quickly and poured himself another one needing to take the edge off this fresh information given to him. He was going to make sure to keep close to Vix for the night. He probably would have at any other party, but now it would be at the forefront of his mind.

"I will try and keep my mind off  _ those _ types of thoughts. At the very least, I know what I am fending off.. I'm sure next time would be more fun. Having been prepared for what could happen if I dawdle." He sipped at this glass of wine, he rememebered getting so tired last time he drank too much. He did  _ not _ want to get caught sleeping here. Then it dawned on him that he had just assumed Vix would ever want to take him out to one of these again. "That is- if there is a next time. If I haven't embarrassed you too much already."

"You shouldn't need to fend off anything. As I said, nothing usually happens until late in the evening. And as long as you make it clear you aren't interested, then people should leave you be." Vix stayed close it his companion, trying to reassure him that nothing would happen if he didn't want it, and that the Demon would make sure of that fact. 

"You're hardly an embaressment, my dear.  _ Titus _ seemed to find you a delight." He pointed out with a smirk, once again glad that Titus was the contact they had bumped into. "And I assure you, he's more interested in your services to art then anything else."

Camael felt a bit better with the reassurance that most of the people here would be more understanding than Gallus had been. He had to remember Gallus was a work project, and thus was more likely to need some tending to than most of the humans here. He did like to believe that deep down most of the humans were inherently good. He was reminded of that fact when Vix mentioned Titus again. 

"Oh you're so right. I could feel the love he had for his wife when he spoke of her." He perkee up remembering the positive connection he had made earlier in the night and remembered the exasperated love he felt from Titus. 

"Yes, he is certainly very devoted to her. They'd been together for many years now, but sadly have yet to be  _ blessed _ with a child. I've heard people say it would be a 'miracle' if they were to conceive. Poor things." Vix chose his wording carefully, hinting towards some possible angelic intervention, without outright asking for it, it could easily have been taken as just normal conversation.

Camael's gaze slid over to the human again and he smiled softly. The seed was planted in his mind. It was something he could easily write off as a useful miracle as well. 


	7. Rome - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploads might be a bit delayed, or funky for awhile due to irl situations

"We should try to have fun. That's what this was supposed to be right? What is your favorite food that they have here? I think i might like to try something else." Camael was making an effort to lighten up, he hoped that Vix would see that he wasn't trying to ruin their night. He did appreciate all the effort Vix had done, to bring him to this event and to make it as enjoyable as possible.

"My favorite food? Hmmm, that's a tough choice." He continued, as if he hadn't just been hinting for a miracle. His eyes wandered the full length of the buffet table, even from their little distance away, he could clearly see most of the food on display. "The oysters are wonderful, but they aren't everyone's taste... Ah, I think I know something you might like!"

He took Camael's hand again to eagerly pull him over to the banquet, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of introducing the Angel to new food experiences. "Here, try this." He selected some pork, cut into thick chunks to make it easier to eat with your hands. Pork had been a surprise delicacy, after living amongst the Jews in Israel. 

"Now, it's very flavourful, so eat it slow, and chew well so you can savour it." He advised, picking his own cut of meat and letting out a soft pleased moan as the flavour of the sweetened, but spiced meat filled his mouth.

Camael was brought back to his conversation with Vix when his hand was grabbed and he was pulled off to the table covered in different foods. He watched as Vix let out a happy noise as he ate the morsel. Camael grabbed one of the bite size pieces and put it in his mouth, chewing it well to savor the flavor as instructed. He let out a happy sigh as he swallowed. "Oh that is  _ very good _ ."

"They do absolutely  _ marvellous _ things with food. Such creative things, taking something they need to survive, and turning it into something to enjoy. You should see some of the banquets people hold!" Vix grinned, clearly enjoying it just as much as the humans, if not more. Maybe it was the gluttonous nature of such feasts, but the Demon honestly enjoyed sampling all the differant flavours and dishes that people come up with.

"Patronus has a little restaurant in town, but he really excels at these events. They put so much money into getting the best ingredients. Pity a lot of them aren't avaliable to the common in the market. Some get a lot more extravagant then this." Vix picked at some more things as he spoke, seemingly happy to talk about food, but he did realise that Camael might not find it as interesting as he did. "Ah, I seem to have got carried away there didn't I?"

Camael tried a few other things, enjoying ghe few things he tried. He listened to everything Vix was saying and nodded a little. "A bit, but I understand why. How come you dont throw parties like these if you like the food so much? You could invite anyone you please, anyone you want to tempt, or manipulate at your leasure?" He smirked a little with a teasing tone.

"I suppose I could..." Vix mused, thinking about it, but not seeming overly eager to throw his own parties. "A  _ lot _ of work though. Not to mention I haven't got the reputation to get the higher class attendants. No, it suits me just fine to be a guest." 

"Besides, there's plenty of temptations to be had. If I was working tonight I could have done a fair but of mischief already. Not that they need any help with lust or gluttony." He chuckled, looking out over the guests. The few tables set out with plates were piled high with food, and people were already getting close, though true to Vix's word, not one was being observe yet.

"You lazy demon, you just want to show up, eat the food, cause some trouble, and leave!" Camael chuckled as he sipped at his wine. 

He was starting to feel it take affect on his mind. He decided it was probably time to stop drinking, so he set his cup down and leaned on his hand against the table. He let out a little bit of a giggle smiling at Vix. "I fear I may have had one too many for what I was planning."

"Guilty as charged." Vix chuckled at the playful accusation that he was lazy. Why do more work, when it's so readily avaliable for him to just pick off. He did put effort into some longer temptations and deals, but for the most part, he was happy to take advantage of situations as they presented themselves.

"Oh? And what we're you planning, my dear?" Vix teased, sipping at his own wine as he watched the Angel supporting himself against the table. "It's good wine." He grinned, only slightly feeling the effects himself. Unlike the last time, he wasn't reaching towards getting drunk to feel numb, and he naturally had built a bit of a tolerance.

"Well I wasn't planning to get drunk here. Thats for certain." He looked out at the humans and gave a content sigh. "Look at them having fun. I do wish the world was a bit different. I wish that more of the human populace could enjoy themselves and these humans are. I does make me feel a bit guilty that I cant do more to help them all. But it is not my job to solve all the problems of the world. Im sure I would get in quite a bit of trouble for using so many miracles." 

Camael wavered a little and saw an open seat. "I think I'd like to sit down. Come find me when you decide to leave for the night honey." He patted Vix's shoulder and made his way towards the seat he greated the woman in the seat next to her and asked if it was taken.

"Im sure they're not ment of be perfect and happy all the time. Or She wouldn't have cast them from the garden." Vix pointed out. Camael couldn't save them and make them all happy, any more than Vix could damn or make them all suffer. They just did what they could to influence them either way.

He watched the Angel head off to a chair, seeming to strike up a conversation with a woman he sat next to. His eyes narrowed slightly, suspicious of anyone near Camael, especially when he was under the influence. He wasn't jealous, he was protective, looking out for his friend, that was all.

He was forced to pull himself attention away form the Angel for a little while, when someone approached him to talk. By the time he finished his hush conversation and headed by to Cameal, he was looking thoughtfully towards the musicians. "What do you think of the music, my dear? They're very good aren't they?"

"Oh, hey honey!" He turned to look over at the musicians at the mention of them. "Yes they very skilled, really ties the whole event together nicely. Ohh, the radient Sabina here was just telling me that her husband also plays the Cithara. Isn't that just lovely?" He smiled and waved to the woman as she excused herself. 

He swayed along gently with the music. He was certainly enjoying himself more that his mind was clouded with other subjects to think about. He imagined the edge had been taken off with the help of the alcohol he had consumed. He glanced up at Vix and smiled sweetly, the light of the room catching him just right, his impossibly blue eyes always a treat to see. He giggled a little thinking about how they were almost the polar opposite of his bright golden eyes. "Vix, you are so lovely when you want to be. I got so very lucky to be stuck with you as my 'foil'."

Vix was getting used to the little tern of endearment from the Angel, it felt comfortable, and familar now. " _ Lovely? _ " On the other hand, gave him pause. No Demon should allow those kinds of things to be said about them, he wasn't lovely, he was a creature of hell. Yet right now, he realised he didn't mind the word, not from Camael.

"Would you like to watch them more close up with me?" He held out both hands to help pull Camael back to his feet. They still had time to enjoy before it got too late, and he wanted to make sure the Angel got the most out of his time here.

"That sounds just wonderful~" Camael reached out grabbing both of Vix's hands and pulling himself up stumbling into the other's chest. He let out a giggle and took a half step back. "Forgive me honey. I forget how much the wine still affects me. I need to build up a better tolerance if I'm to contend with you hmm?" 

He liked the feeling of holding onto both of Vix's hands in his own. They were warm, and soft, so unlike his own thin hands. He resisted the urge to bring one up to kiss, but only barely. He knew at this rate he would probably end up regretting his actions and try to hide from Vix again. But if anything, Vix had proved his resourcefulness, or rather Camael's lack of covering his tracks.

"Trust me my dear, you're not nearly as drunk as you could be. You're still holding a conversation." Vix grinned, having seen first hand many times just how bad alcohol could effect someone if they abused it, Camael was pleasantly tipsy right now. "I've have taken you home if we're in a bad way."

He walked backwards towards the music, keeping hold of both of the Angels hands. This party wasn't high class enough for them to be above dancing, or hiring professionals to dance for them, so there were a few others dancing around them. When they stopped, he joined in with swaying to the music, half joining in the dancing together.

Camael nodded and there was that kind reassurance that Vix was going to keep him safe tonight. His whole being lit up when he realized they were going to be dancing. Camael may be the only angel in all of Heaven's ranks to dance, but he surely loved doing it. He had learned sometime during his time in Ancient Greece, before the Romans had occupied it, that dancing really was just another art form. 

He started to sway with Vix adding little flourishes here and there losing himself to the music. He laughed and would flash that bright angelic smile over at Vix trying to get him to pick up and match him.

Vix did dance, it wasn't the best dancing, but it was good by hell's standards, which really wasn't saying much, especially since it hadn't really reached down below in a big way yet. But he was happy to see that Camael automatically started to add more moves, slowly going from swaying to actual dancing.

He flashed his own grin back at the Angel, half taking the lead, and half following and picking up the flourishes. Camael seemed so relaxed, he hadn't seen him so happy and carefree, wondering if it was the setting, or the wine giving him the almost visable glow about him.

Camael would follow Vix's lead some of the time, and other times he would take the lead. The two enjoyed dancing together for a good while as the day light started to fade, and the sun began to set.

All of the dancing, and focusing on something else other than where they were had started to work off the buzz that Camael had built up earlier. He looked out over the room seeing that more and more of the humans had either begun to pair up, or find smaller groups. 

His nervous energy came back with the waning of his inebriation. He moved in closer to Vix and cleared his throat a little. "Perhaps it's getting a bit late honey?" He did his best to keep himself from showing that he was getting anxious.

Vix had been caught up in dancing, and enjoying himself, that he didn't notice the people around him, or that it had started to get late already. So he was a little surprised when he noticed that Camael was right, there was less people now, and they were already migrating into groups and couples.

"Hmm, it seems like it's probably time to leave my dear." He agreed. He could see people coming to light the lanterns, the music would probaly stop soon aswell. Searching around, he found the host in the middle of a small group, seeming pleasantly merry and already to gas were starting to lessen. No use in even saying goodbye or thanking them for the hospitality. 

"Right, I'll see you off home then." It was less of a question, and more of a statement. Camael might be more coherent now, but he'd still been drinking, and he felt he should make sure he got home safe, especially since he couldn't put eyes on that artist anymore.

Camael slid his hand into Vix's and smiled softly at the demon. He had been a little worried Vix might have forgotten, or would just ask that Camael would miracle himself home. He felt a little silly for worrying about such a thing after the great night they had together. "Of course honey. I appreciate it greatly."

On their way out Camael spotted Titus leaving as well and he released Vix to dash over to the gentle man. He faked a question about where to find him on a later day about the artwork. When he left he made sure to give Titus a pat on the shoulder blessing him and his wife. He wave as he made his way back to Vix positively glowing. 

"Sorry about that honey, just had to take care of a quick favor for a friend." He smiled and resumed his place at Vix's side as they left the venue and headed to his villa just outside of town.

At first Vix didn't see who Camael was heading over to, feeling that tension, that definatly wasn't jealousy, returning briefly, only to relax once he saw Titus, who was also leaving before things started to really kick off. He'd never really seen a blessing before, and he wouldn't have known that's what was happening, but he could feel the ethereal sensation in the air, like a miracle but much warmer and more powerful.

He was a bit taken a back by the fact that it had been done so quickly, he'd only hinted at it, but Camael had made it clear that it was a  _ favour _ , and for a friend. He wasn't expecting it, and it took him completly by surprise, not really sure what to say, or if it was even appropriate for a Demon to say anything at all. But they  _ were _ friends really weren't they? He couldn't really deny it after a good day together, and being the only constant since the garden.

He slipped his hand back into the Angels as they walked to the villa. He knew where it was, but he'd never actually been there, so he stopped outside, not sure if he'd be welcome inside. "Well. I hope you enjoyed yourself today, my dear." He smiled, letting go of the hand and stepping back slightly.

Camael turned when he felt his hand released and he watched the demon move away. He brought his hands together to worry in front of him as he bit at his lip. "It was a wonderful evening. Full of fun and merriment." He took a pause to gather his thoughts and called out for the demon. "Vix wait-" He said it a little too loud, and little too eagerly. 

"Well, that is.. I was planning to finish up the evening with some wine of my own. And well, you see it seems only polite that since you shared your wine with me a few years ago that I finally return the offer?" His voice was somewhat unsure. Was it really alright for him to invite a Demon into his private dwelling? The were friends after all, and it seemed like the polite, if not right, thing to do. 

"But! Only if you're not busy! I mean you are so very popular amongst the elite of Rome, I'm sure you have much better things to do with your time. You've already given me a whole afternoon of your time." He laughed a little and pulled a lock of red hair forward to busy his hands.

Vix raised an eyebrow, very much not dissapointed to be invited in for a drink,but given the reaction last time they drank together, he hadn't been expecting it again anytime soon. It had been years ago, but it was still the last time they'd met up. "I wouldn't complain if this became a thing between us." He teased, but stepped closer again, gesturing for Camael to lead the way into the villa.

"Oh I'm not busy at all, as I mentioned, I'm taking a day off today, just enjoying a good time with some good company. Seems a shame to cut it short just because some humans can't keep it in their togas." He agreed, busying his own hands by tightening the golden rope that held his toga together, realising that it had loosened during their dancing.

Camael blushed a little thinking that he wouldn't mind if it became their thing to drink together. "That is so good to hear, come!" Camael pushed open the doors leading the demon past the atrium and off to a sitting room that was covered in fine paintings and drapes. 

He grabbed a pair of goblets and an unopened clay bottle to start them off. He poured each of them a drink and handed one of the cups off to Vix. "Please feel free to take a seat. Unless you want to see more of my home? I'm particularly fond of my garden." He hummed happily as the first taste of his wine passed his lips.

Vix followed into the spacious villa, taking in the size as he sipped the wine, happy to note that he'd apparently given the Angel a good taste when it came to wine. Camael wasn't kidding before when he'd said he'd needed more breathing room for his art, almost every surface was covered in fine artistry, with more leaning against the walls aswell. "I see I made a wise choice in suggesting your services." He had just trusted that Camael would be good, but he hadn't seen it for himself until now.

His own home was humble in comparison, but he didn't need so much space for his assorted clutter. "You have a garden aswell?" He shouldn't be so surprised, somehow Camael seemed the type of person who would enjoy gardening, and put time into its matanance.

"Yes, and it's always so hard to decide which pieces to part with. They all mean so much to me. Just look at the composition of this one. It shows the beauty of the female human form, while still being tasteful." Camael pointed out to one of the paintings hung on the wall. He let out another little contented noise.

"Oh yes! I actually should tend to a few of the picky ones before the night is out." As he walked through his home it was like he was on air. This was where he was most comfortable and felt the most free. He was surprised at how natural if felt to let Vix into this part of his life, even after their rocky first few encounters.

They walked out through anothed set of doors into a beautiful pristine garden. He looked around and with a pull of his hand a few torches around the walled off garden lit up illuminating the lush greenery and flowers of all kinds, some that should not even be able to handle the climate. "Please have a seat, this will take me a few moments." He gestured over to a bench sat in the corner angled such that you could view everything in the garden. 

He set his now empty goblet down grabbing a watering can. His voice started softly, but unmistakably began to sing as he circled through the garden. He would poke at the soil seeing what needed watering and if anything needed to be pulled. When he made it back around to where Vix was sat he finished his song and set down the watering can.

"They are indeed very beautiful paintings." Vix agreed, admiring some of the peices as they walked. If they meant so much to Camael, the why did he sell them, instead of starting a private collection? It's not link he couldn't pay for them himself. Probaly some angelic duty or some such. "I might buy a couple myself at some point."

He smiled when he saw the beauty of the garden. It was clear that the Angel took pride in it, the plants were so lush and cared for, blossoming and vibrant. He sipped at his wine as he took a seat on the bench and watched Camael set about tending to the garden. The gentle singing caught his attention, the action apparently automatic even with the slight buzz of alcohol that must still be in the other's blood.

"Did you sing to the plants back in the Garden too?" Vix asked softly, feeling like he'd been allowed to witness something more personal than he should have been allowed.

"Hmm? Oh, well.. only when they wanted me to." Camael flushed bright and touched the Mulberry tree above Vix. He grabbed a few of the berries offering a handful to Vix as he popped one in his mouth. "I do think this garden has gotten a bit spoiled though. They get a little huffy if I havn't sang to them before bed." He chuckled and the plants nesrest them moved, as if embarrassed. 

He sat down next to Vix and leaned into his side a little looking over the plants. "They are good plants though. They try their best. Did you know that rose bush just there was all but dead when I got her? She used to prick me all the time out of spite for not letting her die." He laughed and pointed to the smallest bush of white roses. "Now look at her! Budding all over the place. All they needed was a bit of love."

Instead of eating the berries straight away, Vix dropped them into his wine for later, letting them get infused with the alcohol. "Love for all god's creations indeed." He teased, hearing the genuine love in the Angels voice, he suspected another Angle would be able to physically feel the affection rolling off Camael right now, but even a Demon like him could see it.

"I can see how well you care for them." He smiled, looking over the greenery, blooming flowers of all shapes and hues. "You truly do embrace all forms of art don't you? Painting gardening, singing, and even dancing." He doubted it was an Angel thing, especially the dancing, this was all Camael, letting the Demon see this other side of him.

"Can't really help myself now can I? It's what I was  _ made _ to do." Camael nodded a little and miraculously his empty goblet from before was full again, in his hand so that he could take a sip from it. He did enjoy the compliments of his garden, but it wss the plants working hard too.

He hummed at the thought and giggled a little. "Honey, you know I don't think I've ever thought of it that way. I suppose your right though. I always thought it had been something new what with the humans starting their paintings and sculptures a few thousand years ago." He leaned into Vix's side a little more his blush staying put. "Thank you for indulging me. Im sure all this is far too boring for your tastes." His free hand found the demon's as their fingers threaded together.

Vix didn't think it was jaunt because Angels were aide to love everything, Camael had too much passion for it to just be his job, this was something he cared for and put his entire being into. "On the contrary, my dear. It's fascinating to see what interests you outside of work." 

His arm automatically lifted to let the other lean more comfortably against him, enjoying the closeness. He couldn't resist a little kiss when the other came closer, tasting the wine and mulberry on the Angels lips.


End file.
